


Ghuleh

by Mercyfulkate



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost B.C., the band ghost
Genre: Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Dominance, Elena - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Papa Emeritus III - Freeform, Submission, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: Papa Emeritus III has been looking for his Ghuleh for a very long time. SMUT. LEMONS. Whatever you want to call it... It's here.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction... Ever. I hope I don't screw this up.  
> * I do not own Papa or the Ghouls. But Elena is MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER.

Where the fuck did I put my phone? I hear you ringing God damnit! Hang on! Ahh there it is! Always in the couch. Unknown number. “Hello?” A man starts to speak. “Yes, Hello, I’m calling for Alex. May I speak with him please?” Seriously? All that trouble finding the damn phone for a wrong number? 

“Sorry, but you have the wrong number.” He sighs, God, I bet he’s pinching the bridge of his nose right now.

“This is the number he gave me..” Really? I pull the phone away from my ear to stare of the call. Are you kidding me?

“I don’t know what to tell you, Sir. This is my-” He cuts me off. Is this a joke?

“Why would he give me your number?” Alright, What the fuck? “ I don’t know. Maybe we should call him and ask. Oh wait! We can’t because he gave you my number instead! Have a good one!”

What was that? Throwing my phone down back onto the couch, it chirps. Text message. If it’s that guy.. I take a deep breath in trying to gain some sort of calmness about the whole thing. Grabbing the phone, Oh thank God! It’s Jerry! 

“Hey Elena, band goes on at 8:30. I’ll send you an address in a few.” I shoot him a quick reply confirming time and check the clock. It’s only 6:15. Plenty of time to get ready. Phone in hand I open up Spotify, Playlists, or Artists? Running my finger over Artists I scroll down and find what I’m looking for, Lustmord’s Prime starts playing through my speakers. Gotta love Bluetooth technology. 

Walking into my room I throw my phone down on the bed and start to strip for my shower. Pulling all my hair on top of my head I tie my hair up in a messy bun walking into the bathroom. It’s a hot shower kind of night.

Letting the water run a bit to heat up I walk over and open the medicine cabinet looking through all my body scrubs. Tonight seems like a Lavender + Coconut kind of occasion. Grabbing the container I step into the shower. The water is perfect. Opening up the small glass container I take a deep breath in. Perfection.

Setting it on the little shelf to the left I grab my soap, unscented, and start to lather myself up. I move to stand under the stream of hot water. Completely free of all soap I step back grabbing the body scrub. Another deep breath in and an even longer exhale I dip my fingers into the balm. Gathering a fair amount I start to work it into my arms. The coffee grounds work wonders. 

The rest of my body gets the same treatment. Completely rinsed off I turn the shower off, grabbing the container I close it, snatching the closest towel I dry off and step out.   
Damn, I forgot to put the fan on. Whipping the mirror with my hand I create a little area I can see through. Turning on the fan I walk over to the closet. Alright. What the fuck am I wearing tonight? Black jeans. White V-neck shirt. Simple. Perfect. Back into the room I open up my underwear drawer. Black, black, or black? Black bra and panty set it is. 

Dressing quickly, I let my hair down and shake it out. Probably should plug my phone in now before its too late. Another text from Jerry, this time with the address, I send a quick reply. I set the phone down and grab the joint I rolled earlier. It’s time to get ready. 

Lighting it as I walk back into the bathroom, all the steam is gone. Taking another drag, I set it down in the ashtray to grab my makeup. Twenty minutes later and I look presentable. Even my eyeliner looks great. Sarah would be proud. With hair and makeup out of the way I make a small sandwich to eat before checking all my equipment. Everything is ready to go.

Slipping on a pair of all white Chucks, all I need is my leather jacket. Glancing down at my watch, got forty-five minutes. That will give me some time to check out the bar, get a drink, and I can start to get pictures of the band setting up. With traffic it only takes me twenty minutes to get to the bar. The Wayfarer. Pretty decent sized bar. I remember when it was Detroit Bar. What a shit hole. I haven’t been since the remodel. I walk up to the bar and order a beer.

One beer before. One beer after. As I take a sip of my beer I almost choke as I hear someone aggressively clearing their throat. One of the guys from the band, Jason I think is his name? He looks like he wants to shake my hand but can’t because of all the equipment he is carrying. “I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m Jason, we are gonna go ahead and set up.”

Nodding I reply, “Nice to meet you, I’m Elena. If you don’t mind I’d like to get some pictures of you guys setting up. Don’t mind me, I’ll stay out of the way.” Humming an agreement, he walks away to start setting up with the rest of the band. By the time they start playing I have a decent amount of pictures. You can tell this isn’t just another show. 

They really love to play music. You can see it in the way they handle their instruments. 8:45 the place is packed. Walking up to the left side of the stage I get a few pictures of Jason, scanning over the crowd snapping a few pictures, everyone is enjoying themselves. Making my way to the center of the floor I stopped and enjoy the music for a bit. This is why I do what I do. So much freedom comes with having a job like mine. Closing my eyes, I let the music sweep over me, swaying with it, left, right, left again. Taking a deep breath in, enjoying everything I’m feeling from the crowd, the musicians, exhaling, I open my eyes to the feeling of someone watching me. 

All eyes are on the band. I shake the feeling and get back to work. On the other side of the stage I get some great pictures of the rest of the guys. With ten minutes left of their set I walk back to the bar, looking through the pictures I got on my digital camera. I’m so glad that they decided to bring their own lights, lasers, and fog machine. These pictures are amazing.

“Excuse me, Miss?” I look up to the bar tender, he’s placing a drink on front of me.

“Is that what I think it is?”

He smiles, “ The gentleman at the end of the bar, he told me this is a favorite of yours.” Ahh who? Following the bar tenders nod I look over and no one is there. I don’t normally take drinks like this from a stranger but if this is what I think it is, and it is, I am willing to make an exception. 

Just this one time. God, how long has it been? Two years? Two years ago. What a great night. Sarcasm. Picking up the glass I bring my painted lips to the edge, closing my eyes I tilt my head back and groan when the contents of the glass hit my tongue. Fuck, trying not to moan and miserably failing the woman next to me scoots over trying to distance herself from me and my basement flooding cocktail. Prude. 

“Excuse me, Sir?” I call out to the bar tender, “Do you know who?”, pointing to the glass in my hand,” sent this over?”

He looks around, unable to find him. “Sorry Miss, if I see him I’ll be sure to point him out.” 

Nodding my thanks I sit down and enjoy the rest of the show, slowly savoring the drink. Jason walks back up and in the middle of our conversation the bar tender interrupts, “ Miss, that’s him. Leather Jacket.”

Fuck! Tossing Jason my card I let him know I’ll be in touch. Picking up the glass, slamming the rest of the drink down, tipping the bar tender and run after him. “Hey! Wait up!” He slips into the hallway where the old greenrooms used to be, sliding in right after him, before the door shuts. 

Did I really just chase after a complete stranger into a super secluded part of the bar? Yes, yes I did. This is why it’s been two years since I’ve had a cocktail out in public. I don’t think after a few of these. In this case, one. “Excuse me?” He stops. “How did you know?”

He doesn’t turn around. “I- let’s, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” His voice called me to. I had never heard anything so calming, so damning. He sounded so defeated.

“Try me.” He chuckles, and slightly shakes his head. “You were at Memphis two years ago weren’t you? That’s how you know about my drink order, right?” 

He spun around so fast I almost missed it. Who the fuck? God, he’s fucking beautiful. Concern written all over his face, “What happened two years ago?” Unable to break eye contact I just stared at him. Into his beautiful eyes. Mismatched in colour. He spoke again. “Tell me.” His tone wasn’t demanding but pleading. He was concerned. For a complete stranger? What is going on?

“It’s rather silly, really. I, ah, had a few too many of those cocktails you so graciously gifted me with earlier and ended up, ah- got into an argument with someone in the bar. That someone’s boyfriend ended up catching the end of it and didn’t take it well. He pulled me off of her and when he did he grabbed me by my bag, which would have been fine. If it hadn’t fallen to the ground.. Ah breaking a few glasses and a bottle I may or may not have stolen from behind the bar.”

What? Did I really just- what? Not even Sarah knows why I don’t go back to Memphis. Why would I tell a complete stranger? Why does he care? What is it about him? 

“Come here, Ghuleh.” He spoke softly with an air of authority and something, something else I couldn’t place. Fuck, my hearts pounding. Who is this man, this ghoul, and what does he want with me? The closer I get to him the thicker the air gets. I can feel a deep blush slowly traveling from my neck, down my breasts, to my hands, where my palms were burning.

I slow my pace about a foot in front of him and stop. I can’t hear anything over the sound of my heart beating. Can he hear it too? “Don’t be afraid.” He lifts his hand out to me and I take it. “I won’t bite, that is, unless you want me to?” Was that a smirk? Is he smirking at me? 

Did I want him to bite me? I stopped breathing. Do I want him to bite me? Is this something I’m seriously contemplating right now? I honestly can’t think of something else I had ever wanted more. “I’m-”

He interrupted me with a wave of his hand. “ I know who you are, Dear One. But do you know who I am?” Staring into his mismatched eyes I found that on some level I did know him. That somewhere we’d met before. But not just met- at one time... 

Time had stopped. He’s so fucking close to me I can smell him. It’s intoxicating, his scent wrapped itself around me, making me dizzy with want. I closed my eyes. His stare too intense.

“How do I know you?” My body was starting to remember what my mind still could not. Deep inside me a pain so intense burned me inside and out. Feeling his impatience with my inability to remember our time together I took a few deep breathes trying to will the memories to me. He started to move even close to me, waiting for me to speak, my whole body humming. What was that? This heavy electricity pulsing throughout my body. Could he feel this too? 

I opened my eyes just as he was about to speak I stopped him, my fingers pressed to his lips to pause whatever he was about to say, “Papa?”

Relief. It’s written all over his face. He parts his lips slightly, my middle finger dropping into his mouth. He softly bit the tip and kissed it. Still making eye contact he opens his mouth again and slowly starts to suck on my finger. I whimpered. Swirling his hot tongue around the tip of my finger I felt my knees start to buckle.

Papa grabbed me by the waist and brought me into his arms. Holding my head against his chest I could feel his heart beat, just as erratic as mine. He took a few deep breathes trying to balance the both of us. I could feel him redirect his weight, shuffling it, left leg, right, and left again. Twisting myself around into his chest I bring my arms up and around him, face to face. 

“Your eyes... They are glowing.” One white. One green. How did I forget something so hauntingly beautiful? I lost my breath again. He brought his forehead down against mine, never breaking eye contact until they touched, then he closed them. 

“ Ghuleh” His voice thick with need, but not just for my body but for all the years we lost together, my life, our life., our- what? How could I forget?! As my thoughts started to roll into a panic Papa pulled back looking around us for whatever had startled me. He cuts me off, bringing up his hands and resting them on my shoulders, balancing me. My legs felt like they would buckle from panic, such a different emotion than what brought me down a short few moments ago.

I took a deep breath in closing my eyes, preparing for the worst. “Ghuleh” I was really starting to become attached to this term of endearment. Refusing to open my eyes I could hear him sigh. “Elena, Lover, look at me please?”

He tilted my head up by my chin and I finally gave in opening my eyes. His gave nothing away. I dropped my eyes to his mouth. His stare too much. Penetrating me to my very core. He slightly shook my head gaining my attention, looking up again into his beautiful eyes. Blinking slowly, I nodded, letting him know to continue, I could do this. 

“Your memories will come back”. Slowly he wiped away a tear that had started to make its way down my cheek. In a movement far too fast for my mortal eyes to comprehend, his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

How was I not aware I was missing this? That I was missing him? His presence becoming a staple in my genetic makeup. How did I survive without him? How did he survive without me? His head cradled right into my neck, he takes a deep breath in, like he is committing it to memory. 

Trailing his nose from the dip behind my ear down to my clavicle, he slowly drags it back up again exhaling his hot breath on my neck leaving me in goose bumps. When he reaches my ear lobe he takes it in-between his sharp teeth giving it a playful but dominating bite. What is happening to me? I am no virgin but the things he’s doing are provoking something primal in me, something that’s been dormant for only God knows how long. I can’t help the sigh that slips from my lips. 

“Is it really you, Elena?” He licks this shell of my ear, another deep breath in, he groans. God, every sound he makes is cataloged in my body now. I could never forget now. “Hmm. It does smell like you.” Is he just going to stand here licking me? 

“Papa?” He hums in response. “Papa?” he grunts, great now he is irritated. 

“ Shhh Lover, would you just give me this?” I can hear the pain in his voice. How long has it been since we were last together? Seemingly read my mind he answers, “It’s been far too long, Elena. He promised you’d come back but we were not sure when that would be. I feared the worst. I doubted him, but now, you’re here. I can smell you, and taste you- take you.”

He rolled his hips into me letting me know exactly what he meant. His body started to shake, but it wasn’t because of it was cold and damp in here, it was need. I could feel it in the air wrapping its self around us. I could smell it, feel it seeping into me, making me lightheaded and aroused. My body was vibrating. 

“Do you feel that, Ghuleh?” He spun me around so my back was pushed against his chest. His hands trailing over my arms, up and down. His hands settled onto my hips. It started to pulsate, sporadically at first, but it started to level out. Whatever it was, was in tune with my heart beat. I nodded. He ground his hips into me again. Breathing my name out into my ear. 

“Ghuleh, I’ve waited so long for this. For you. My Queen.” What did he just say? Queen? His what? I tried to turn back to face him but he held me even tighter. Frustrated, I tried to shake out of his hold. Still nothing. “Uh uh uh, use your words, Elena. What’s got you so flustered?” 

Trying to free myself was completely useless. “Emeritus!” Who? “Good Girl, now you’re starting to remember.” He spun me around using his supernatural strength and our mouths collided. Oh good God. His mouth. One hand made its way to the nape of my neck where he grab a fist full of hair, tugging it. Fuck. His other hand? I couldn’t concentrate.. Where was his other hand? 

His hand slipped underneath my shirt pulling me closer he hissed as his hand made contact with the skin of my lower back. He pulled away, successfully ending our kiss to look in my eyes. He looked positively dangerous. I have never seen anyone more beautiful before. 

I whispered his name again, “Emeritus...” Pushing him backwards until he made contact with the wall, I fisted my hands into his shirt, standing on my toes I pulled him down to my mouth. I needed more. Catching his lower lip between my teeth I bit down until I could taste blood. What was going on? Shocked by my own actions I opened and locked eyes with Papa, he groaned and I let go, detaching myself from his mouth. Placing his hands on either side of my face he licked his blood off my lips. “Say it again.”

I licked my lips. “Papa.” My voice the only thing other than our labored breathing filled the air. He smirked at me. I could get used to that. Leaning in he brought his mouth to my ear, 

“Elena, don’t tease me.” Nuzzling his face against my own I gave him what he wanted, what I wanted,

“Emeritus”

His hand snaked its way up my arm, over my shoulder where it settled around my neck. I watched as he bit his own lip, reopening the bite, he sucked until it started to bleed again. With his other hand he tore the V of my shirt deeper and slowly brought his finger to his lip. Gathering some blood, he took his finger and began to draw something on my chest. Then he started to speak.

“Belial. Behemoth. Beezlebub. Asmodeus. Satanus. Lucifer.” He gathered more blood. “Belial. Behemoth. Beezlebub. Asmodeus. Satanus. Lucifer.” My chest started to burn. But it wasn’t unpleasant. I actually took comfort in it. He gathered even more blood and spoke one more time. 

“Belial. Behemoth. Beezlebub. Asmodeus. Satanus. Lucifer.” Grabbing me by the waist he pulled me up and wrapped my legs around him, turning us around, slamming me into the wall, catching my mouth with his. My lips parted as I started to moan and he slide his tongue into my mouth, slowly exploring me. I curled my fingers into his dark hair and pulled him away from my lips. 

“Papa, let’s get out of here.”

We walked out of the bar, hand in hand. Leading him to my car I decided we should go back to my place. Papa didn’t seem to mind, easily following me into the parking lot. Unlocking the driver’s side, I jumped in and opened Papa’s door. As he slides in I took a moment to look him over. God, he’s devastatingly handsome. I’m struggling not to just run my fingers through his dark brown hair.

Dropping my eyes to his lips, fuck, why did I do that? He catches me staring and I shake my head as if that’s going to help with having him so close. He tilts his head to the side looking right back at me, tonguing the bite mark on his lower lip.

“Where to?” Speak Elena.

“Oh, yeah. I thought we’d head back to my place. It’s close enough. No bar tenders, roommates. We could talk.” There’s that sexy smirk again,

“To talk?” He raises his eyebrow, “Is that what you call what happened back in the bar?” Turning to face me completely he leans in, his mouth dangerously close to my ear, 

“Because I’m sure we can find plenty to talk about, Ghuleh.” Nipping my earlobe with his teeth I can’t help but whimper.

“Will it always be like this, between us?” I asked softly. Raising my hand, I finally run my fingers through his hair. Everything about him calls out to me. My skin sings with excitement when my hand reaches the nape of his neck, a quick tug brings his eyes to mine. “I don’t know what that was back there.”

What am I doing? He catches my change in mood. 

“Elena, I didn’t mean to push you too far. The thing with the blood. I couldn’t help myself. It’s one of the only ways I can keep you safe for the time being. If you could just remember everything we’ve been through.” 

And now it’s my turn for damage control. “Hey, it’s okay. Look at me, yeah? I may not know exactly what that was back there, but I understand it on some level. It was some sort of protection- spell? Right? I can still feel it, it’s quite comforting, really.”

Smiling weakly he nods his head, “You’re sure?” I lean in and give him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s just a lot to take in. No one has ever, provoked me like this. This is completely out of character for me. It can be a little unsettling, but, at the same time, it’s so exhilarating. Until now, I... Everything before, everything I was a part of, it’s like I was living some sort of half-life. But now? Now everything has changed.”

I rested my hand over his heart. I could feel it hammering away. I took his hand and rested it over mine. “It never used to beat like this. You’ve done something.” His eyes well up with tears and I can’t help but stop breathing. He leans in and slowly takes my mouth. 

“Let’s get out of this parking lot. We’ve been here long enough. Take us home. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa & Elena finally "talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some chapters already typed out and saved to the computer. * which is weird when you think of if because I share this computer with my boyfriend & our friend. And here I am, writing porn on it. * I decided to stop here because honestly I don't have any more of this chapter saved on the computer. I HAND write everything. I mean EVERYTHING. So I haven't had the time to sit down get it all out on the computer. I shall do this soon. <3

We didn’t talk much on the way home from the bar. There was no need for small talk. What should we have talked about? What TV shows we were watching? Our time was more precious than that. Joy Division’s She lost control trickles out of the speakers of my Ford Explorer. He fingered the bass line out on my thigh while I drove. I pull up to my house and successfully back my truck in up the drive way. 

“This is it.” Shutting the engine off I exit the car and walk up to the front door, Papa not far behind me. Walking in I switch on the lights to the living room. Remembering I left my equipment in the car I turn around sharp on my heel and run right into Papa. 

“Looking for these?” 

Smiling I reply, “Yes, I am actually.” Making my way straight for the hallway we enter the first door on the right, past the stairs, I flip the light on. “This is my office.” I reach for the camera bags walking to the closet I put them away. Turning around I catch Papa checking out some of my photos on the wall. I reach him and wrap my arm around his waist, my right snaking up from under his arm, resting my palm in the center of his chest. Rubbing small circles into his chest I can feel the energy in the room change. Those strange vibrations from earlier... I can feel them in his chest. Almost as if he is purring. He’s comfortable here. 

“You’re very talented, Elena. These are beautiful.” I continue to rub circles into his chest, finding comfort in the strange vibrations he’s producing. 

“Thank you, Papa. That was her favorite place here. She would spend hours in the backyard. Didn’t matter what she was doing out there. She just loved being outside in the sun.” He turns around in my arms placing a kiss on my forehead. 

“Does everyone call you that? I mean, you must go by something else, right?” His shoulders shake as he chuckles at me.

“Yes, to everyone else I’m Owen.” Owen?

“I like it.” I push him back a bit So I can see him with his new identity. “Owen.” I make him spin around for me so I can get the full effect, thankfully he humors me. “It fits you.” He brings me into his arms, wrapping one around my waist the other finding its way into my hair, massaging the base of my neck. 

“Oh, God. That feels good.” I tilt my head back further into his hand to get more pressure. “You’re really good-” Those vibrations are coming from my chest. He seems to understand what caused my break in though. He chuckles, pulls me back into his arms and gives me a tight squeeze. 

“Alright, Elena. Let’s talk.” Answers. Finally.

“Let’s go to the kitchen. I could use a drink. Would you care for one?” He nods,  
“Yes, please.” Leaving my office, I point him into the living room, sliding off my jacket I hand it to him,

“Do you mind? You can hang yours up too.” Walking into the kitchen I flip the lights on and head straight for the bar that’s up against wall. Whiskey. Definitely Whiskey. With my back towards the entrance of the kitchen I don’t hear Papa walk up, turning around I call out, 

“Hey are you-” nearly dropping the whiskey bottle, “Oh shit! You scared me. Can you make some noise when you walk? That’s twice since we got here.” Throwing his hands up as if he is surrendering he gives me that fucking smirk again.

“Whiskey?” He replies as he walks around to join me behind the bar. 

“Do you mind grabbing two glasses while I open this?” Placing his left hand on the counter next to me, reaching above me, I can feel his shirt drag across my back as he grabs the glasses and places them on the counter. His right hand finds its way next to me on the bar. My heart is pounding. Holy shit. Calm down. Papa leans in, making sure not to touch me at all.

Get it together, Elena. Just pour the drink and ignore whatever he is doing. Is it ever going to get easier being around him? It’s torture. And I absolutely love it. 

“So I guess we should talk.” He whispers into my ear. Turning around in his embrace we come face to face. “What are you?” Desperately searching his eyes for any clues, he gives nothing.

“It’s more like, Who am I.” Pushing himself off the bar we walks around to the other side to take a seat. I take a sip of my drink trying to steady myself. I take the bait. 

“Alright, Who are you?” I raise my left eyebrow, challenging him.

“Back home, I’m known as Mammon.” Mammon. Mammon. How many names does he need? Mammon. Every time I repeat his name in my head my hand twitches. I think now is a good time to finish this drink. Owen is watching every move I make. He follows my lead and finishes his whiskey, sliding his now empty glass in front of me. I refill us both. Keeping eye contact we both pound another shot. 

“Why do you have so many names? Papa? Emertius? Owen? Mammon?” His eyes are glowing again. Every time I use a name it seems to break something down inside him. He’s losing control. 

“Papa? Emeritus? Owen? Mammon?” He’s trembling.

“What do these names mean to someone who can’t remember? Why do you need so many names?!” I’m losing control. I can’t help it. Speaking his names aloud...   
“What aren’t you telling me, Owen?” 

He cuts me off, “Elena!” He is standing now. 

“Papa!” He looks positively dangerous. 

“Please, ca-”

“What? You want me to calm down? Emeritus?” He’s walking towards me now. My hearts beating so fast it might just stop. The air is crackling with electricity, the lights on the bar flickering, the bottles are shaking. He’s about a foot away. I lower my voice. I’m not even sure he can hear me now.

“ Mammon.” We crash into each other. One devouring the other. He lifts me up by my ass and wraps my legs around his waist, grinding himself into my center. I need to feel him. My hands find their way underneath his shirt, needing more I strip it off him. 

“Fuck” Sliding one hand to the nape of his neck I force his mouth to mine. His tongue swipes across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Fuck. His mouth is so hot. Setting me down on the bar he pulls my shirt off over my head. Bringing his middle finger to his mouth he bites the tip, drawing blood, he traces the symbol again. Once, twice, three times. The only name he is speaking this time is my own. 

I grab his hand and slide his finger into my mouth, sucking on it. This is crazy right? I’m literally sucking blood from his finger, his blood. God, he tastes so good. I close my eyes and suck a little harder, pooling all the blood I can get at the back on my throat.

“Elena” I open my eyes and swallow. And he fucking groans. Still holding his hand to my mouth I nibble on his finger, trying to get more of him before he cuts me off. 

“Elena” He slowly pulls his hand back.

“Upstairs. My room is upstairs.” Pulling me off the bar, I’m back in his arms and it feels so good. So much better now that we are both topless. His skin is so hot.

“Hurry, Owen.” Finally, up the stairs he slams me into my bedroom not knowing it exists. 

“Elena, open the door God damnit!” As soon as he hears the door knob turn he kicks it open causing it to slam against the wall with a loud bang. Fuck. I slide my hand up the side of the wall switching a small lamp on. 

“Ghuleh” Owen walks exactly three steps before he drops me flat on my back. I lean up on my elbow and with one hand unhook my bra, laying down I toss it off the side of the bed. Papa’s eyes are glued to my torso. My long red hair a complete mess from his hands constantly tugging, my chest completely covered in his blood and strange symbols.   
He’s mesmerized. I’ve never felt so powerful before. So confident. So fucking free. Slowly, I crawl to the edge of the bed where he is standing. Getting up on my knees I reach out grabbing him forcefully by his belt. Tugging it open, I tear the button off, and then work the zipper down. He still hasn’t said a word.

I slide off the bed pulling him into me. “Mammon.” His eyes snap straight up into mine. He’s so fucking beautiful.

“Cirice” My heart skips a beat.

“Cirice” I look down at the symbol on my chest as it starts to burn. What’s going on? 

“Cirice!” He slams into me, crushing my body underneath him into the bed. Oh, God. I don’t think I’ve ever been so ready before. Wrapping a leg around his waist I plant the other into the mattress for leverage and grind myself all over him. Fuck. He’s so hard. So ready. Why are we both still wearing pants? I start to claw at his jeans.

“Take these off! Now! Please, Mammon, let me see you.” I’m practically crying. If I don’t see him, touch him, taste him, I will die. I’ve never been so sure of something. He toes his shoes off and finally tears his jeans down. I’m sobbing now. God, he’s even more beautiful than I thought. Leaning up on my elbows to get a better look I can’t help but rub my thighs together. I’m so wet. For a second it’s all I can think about. I’ve soaked through my jeans into the bedding. 

Mammon grabs me from behind my knees pulling me to him, he rips them off. 

“Yes!” I start to laugh. I’ve completely lost my mind. The look in his eyes, so primal, so predatory. He’s fucking deadly. Wrapping his left around my throat he brings me to his mouth. I nip his nose. And he fucking smirks. 

“Touch me, Mammon. Tell me. Am I ready for you?” Leaning in I bite his chin, then his lips, forcing my way into his mouth I lick his teeth and cut my tongue on his sharp incisor. He stops breathing. 

“Taste me, Mammon. I’m yours.” Mammon grips my throat tighter as he sucks my tongue into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Cirice.” Groaning as he slides his hand down to my center, I’m dripping everywhere. My eyes are locked onto his face; I couldn’t look anywhere else even if I wanted to. Reaching out I grab his dick with my left hand and he starts to tremble. He’s heavy, long, and so fucking thick. I can feel a bead of precum seeping out, teasing me. 

“Let me taste you, Mammon.” 

Releasing the hold on my throat I drop down to my knees, I can’t help but stare at his dick. He’s so fucking beautiful. Mammon tilts my head up by my chin, I can’t hold it back anymore, a single tear makes its way down my cheek. He catches it with his thumb, brushing it away. Still making eye contact, I part my lips, slowly leaning in towards him. I’m almost distracted when he starts to groan above me. 

I bring my face to his hip, rubbing my cheek on his soft skin. Running my nose down his shaft I take a deep breath in, committing his scent to memory. How can anyone smell so good? I flatten my tongue and drag it from his balls to the head of his cock. He tastes even better than he smells. Slowly, I take him into my mouth. Swirling my hot, wet, tongue around the head. Holy fuck. Bringing him as far as I can my hand makes up for the rest. He’s trembling again.

“Cirice. Fuck, Cirice.” He’s barely keeping it together. Mammon places his hand on my shoulder, keeping me still as he starts to slowly thrust in and out of my mouth, fucking me. He hit’s the back of my throat and my eyes well with tears as I choke on him. He won’t last much longer.

My right hand finds his ass and holds him steady, my left tugs slightly on his balls and he comes straight down my throat. I take my time cleaning him up with my mouth, savoring every last bit of his cum. Mammon pulls himself out of my mouth, still fucking hard, my heart skips a few beats. And he fucking smirks.

“Cirice, I need to taste you, need to be in you.” He chokes. I settle myself into the middle of my bed. Papa crawls up in between my legs and I swear I’ve never seen anything sexier in my life. His mouth finds the inside of my ankle first, he places a soft kiss and trails his tongue up my leg, leaving open mouth kisses along the way. Reaching my center, he hitches my leg over his shoulder and nudges the other open. I’m completely bare to him. I look down to find him staring up at me, completely in awe.

“Hey-” I nudge him with my foot, “I’m not going anywhere, Papa.” He exhales and it goes straight to my cunt. Fuck.

“Elena, I’ve waited so long to be right here, with you. There was never anyone, I never- it’s always been you.” I nod, finally understanding the depth of his feelings for me. 

“How long have you been waiting for me?” He takes a deep breath in, closing his eyes, trying to gain some sort of control.

“Fifty years, Ghuleh” His voice is thick with emotion. So many I can’t begin to name them. I can feel them. I need him. I thrust my dripping cunt up into his face catching my clit on the tip of his nose. 

“Fuck! Papa, please?!” He chuckles, flashing me that sexy smirk of his. “Are you sure? Are you ready?” Papa slides a finger across my overly sensitive clit. Once, twice, three times before he sinks it deeply inside me. 

“Owen!” Arching my lower back I roll my hips up towards his face again. He pulls his hand out and I start to fucking cry. I’m cut off when I feel him add another finger inside me, pumping in and out at a deliciously slow pace. 

“Yes, give-” I can’t help myself as I roll my hips to meet each thrust of his hand. Oh, God he’s so good.

“Ghuleh, are you ready? Are you ready for more?” I thrust my hips instead of answering him but he catches my hips holding me down before I reach his face.

“Ghuleh, you know better. When I ask you a question-” he continues to pump his fingers in and out of me his thumb slowly circling my clit, 

“I expect you to answer me.” He pulls out entirely. 

“Use your words, Lover.” Grunting out of frustration I pop myself up on my elbows to look down at him.

“Fuck me, Emeritus!” He makes no moves.

“Please! Papa! Owen! Just fuck- oh shit!” His fingers sink deep inside me, curling, as his tongue circles my clit. Yes. Yes. Yes. My whole body is burning. All I can smell is our sex. God, it smells so good. I was born for this. For him. 

“Ma- Mam- Mammon, I-” Shit. Shit. He curls his fingers again and flicks my clit with his tongue and I cum. 

“Mammon!” Leaving me no time to come down he slams his long, thick, cock inside me. 

“Yes!” I lift my leg, resting it on his shoulder to take him deeper. 

“This. Fuck.” Mammon looks absolutely crazy, out of his mind with lust. One hand grips my hip as his other wraps around my neck. 

“Do it.” Pure lust flashes across his face as he starts to tighten his hand around my neck. 

“God, Elena! You were- never doubt this. Fu- fuck. You’re mine.” Sex with his man is life altering. 

I’m changed. “I’m- holy fuck! There, Papa!” Each thrust more powerful than the first, I won’t last long. 

“Lover, you were made for this, for me. You’re perfection.” He flips us over.

“Show me, Lover. Take me.” I pull him up to me and crash my mouth to his, sinking my teeth into him wherever I can, his lips, jaw, neck. Wrapping my arms around his back my left hand snakes into the hair at the base of his neck. Emeritus closes his eyes as he lets me take control. We aren’t going to last much longer. I can feel it in both of us. This feels too good. Grabbing a fist full of hair, I tug it to gain his attention. 

“Look at me, Lover” The use of his own nickname catches him of guard, he’s hanging on my every word, waiting for direction. 

“Come.” I slam myself down as he jerks up, my cunt milking him for all he’s worth. 

“Fuck.” He brings his forehead to mine and we sit there, both trying to recollect ourselves. With a hand on either side of my face he pulls me back a bit to look into my eyes. He looks so serious. What’s going on in that head of his? He bucks his hips up, we are still connected, and he’s painfully hard.

“Ghuleh” Papa kisses my cheek.

“Lover” he nibbles down my jaw, biting my chin.

“Elena” he tugs the back of my head, exposing my neck.

“Cirice” he’s rolling his hips into me, slowly, licking up the column of my neck he turns my head to the side and bites behind my ear. 

“I need you.” I lean backwards to make room for the hand he has dropped into my lap. I’m so sensitive, so wet, so ready to come again.

“I’m yours. Have me.” My words being all we needed to throw us over, clinging to each other, as we came as one. 

We fall over back into the bed barely catching our breath. Rolling over onto our sides we lay down facing each other. I feel like jello. Surely every bone in my body is gone, my muscles are mush, and all I want is a nice hot bath. I close my eyes trying to muster all my strength but can’t help the frustrated smile on my face, I’m not going anywhere. I hear him chuckle,

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” I laugh, 

“Like I’m going anywhere in this condition.” I can’t even finish whatever it was I was going to say. Rolling over onto my back I take a few deep breathes and start to wiggle my fingers and toes. A few minutes pass and I’m starting to think that I might just be able to make it to the bathroom. As I start to prop myself on my elbows I hear Owen tut as he walks to my side of the bed. 

“I told you to stay put. Did I not?” Letting out a huff of frustration I let myself fall back onto the bed as he sits down next to me. 

“And what did I say about making some sort of noise when you walk? Are you trying to scare me to death?” There’s that fucking smirk again.

“No, I’d rather fuck you.” I stop breathing. My body can’t handle much more, if any. But here I am, finding myself wet just with his words. He takes a deep breath in, another smile breaking out on his face.

“Mmm, maybe later Elena.” He picks me up bridal style and walks us into the bathroom. 

“Oh, God. Papa, how did you know? You’re a Saint!” I’m caught off guard by his rich, throaty laugh.

“A Saint? Hardly, Lover.” He steps us into the bath, holding me tighter against him as he slowly sinks us into the water. It’s absolutely fantastic. Heavenly, even. I can’t help but sigh and cuddle further into, what do I even call him? Does he have a preference? 

“What is it now, Ghuleh?” What? 

“How do you even do that? How do you know when- how?” He leans down to kiss my temple. His right arm weaving through mine, his fingers drawing strange symbols on my chest again. 

“It’s a gift of mine. We’ve also shared blood quite a few times tonight, which helps.” I nod, knowing he can feel my acknowledgement. The blood. That’s another thing we need to talk about. “I’ve never, ah-well...”

Mammon senses my struggle and saves me the embarrassment of rambling.

“Shared blood with anyone? It’s not a common practice, even for our kind.”

Our kind, what does that mean? 

“I wasn’t lying when I said you were made with me in mind.” He sighs pausing a moment to collect his words, leaning down his lips touch the lobe of my ear. 

“Didn’t you ever feel like there was something else? Maybe that there was something missing, just right out of your reach?” Slightly uncomfortable with his ease in reading me my neck twitches with anxious energy.

“I know you have. I’ve seen it.” Goosebumps breakout across my neck, my breasts. He nibbles on my ear. 

“In your photographs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'm still working all the kinks out. I haven written in a very long time. & I've never written short stories before. Or smut! BUT I LOVE IT.


	3. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this... Is not what I originally had written at all. I decided I didn't like what I had so I rewrote everything. The italics are Mammon & Elena speaking through the blood bond.

“You and I, can survive off each other’s blood. Use it as sustenance”. He pauses, letting me process the absurdity of what he’s just said. 

“What else does our blood do?” Squeezing me gently he drops his head down to my neck as he takes a deep breath in, leaving a chaste kiss before he replies. 

“Our blood contains healing properties. Depending on the injury- the amount of blood would differ.” Papa kisses my neck again, this time longer than the last, and nowhere close to being chaste.

“I can also use it as a way to locate you, and you me.” Again, a pregnant pause.

“So no more sneaking up on me?” He chuckles. “I’m sure I can think of some other ways to get your blood pumping.”

Oh God. I turn my head to catch his eyes, bad idea, what were you thinking Elena?! Completely turning around, I sit on the other side of my rather large tub. Distance. That’s what I need. There’s two glasses of whisky where my shampoo usually sits. Grabbing one with my left hand I settle in across from him, my right skimming the surface of that water.

Taking a generous sip, I swish it around in my mouth before I swallow, enjoying the burn it causes I close my eyes and my whole body breaks out in goosebumps. I open my eyes, chancing a look at Owen. He’s grabbed his glass, his eyes are closed, he looks so fucking peaceful. So content.

His hair is a fucking mess, cheeks are flushed, lips swollen, he looks so fucking good. Papa opens his eyes, raises his brow at me as he takes a sip. 

“How are you keeping the water hot?” He takes another sip before placing the glass down. 

“Simple magic, really.” Rubbing his hands together in a circular motion he places his hands right above the water, it’s a few moments before the bath water starts to bubble and heat up. He stops right as it reaches the perfect temperature. 

“Neat, isn’t it?” I smile at him and take another sip.

“Who are you? Besides a man with many names? My life will never be the same, will it? Everything has changed. You’ve just showed up completely out of nowhere and changed everything! Have you known where I was this whole time?!”

Don’t cry Elena. Don’t you dare cry.

“Your life will never be the same, Elena. I’m sorry to have robbed that from you, the normalcy. But I couldn’t help myself. You have to believe me- I had no idea where you were. Not exactly. Only a vague idea. I wasn’t even planning on going out tonight. But I’m so glad I did.”

He looks like he wants to scoot in, closer to me, but he doesn’t and I couldn’t be more thankful for the space. “My names haven’t awoken your memories, but maybe another one will, one of my Fathers.” He pauses, taking a deep breath in, I nod letting him know to continue. 

“Diavolo.” 

As soon as the name passes through his lips there’s a crippling shock of pain centered in my forehead.

“Fuck! What is that?! Mammon?!” The last thing I see before my eyes shut is Mammon, leaping out from his corner to grab me as I start to slid under the water. 

“ELENA!” He sounds so far away. What the fuck was that? It’s like I had a Charley Horse inside my head, the pain isn’t that bad now, almost pleasurable, a nice little throb. My whole body feels like a slab of concrete. I’m totally dead to the world. It’s chilly here, inside my head. I don’t know how to feel about that. Have I always been this closed off? 

Will that change now that Mammon’s back? MAMMON! I’ve got to get out of here! Stop. Freaking out and giving yourself a panic attack will get you nowhere. I’m sure there is a reason I’m stuck here, inside my own head, just fucking breathe. In through the nose, one, two, three. Out through the mouth, one, two, three. What’s that? It’s like a slight pulsating feeling right behind my eyes. 

In through the nose, one, two, three. Whatever it is, is becoming more noticeable. Out through the mouth, one, two, three. I’m stuck in the middle of a hypnologic hallucination. One, two, three. I feel like I’m on a boat. There’s so much rocking- could that be Mammon? One, two, three. I close my eyes, in my mind, can I even do that? Picturing myself standing steady in a dark room. 

One, two, three. I open my mind’s eye seeing exactly what I pictured. That wasn’t so hard! Let’s take a look around. Only as soon as foot leaves the ground the rocking becomes worst causing me to lose my balance. I’m now flat on my back. One, two, three. Great. 

Slowly rolling over onto my stomach I steady myself, hands shoulder width apart, palms flat on the ground. One, two, three. I push up from the ground cautiously bringing my right leg up next to my right hand planting my foot firmly into the ground - one, two, three- my left following the same steady, premeditated course, is now firmly planted into the ground next to my left hand.

I’m standing. Fully erect, I’m almost swept right off my feet again as the rocking becomes more intense. One, two, three. Maybe I can reach Mammon through the blood bond? Closing my mind’s eye, I drop my head forward keeping my shoulders pulled back as I start to sway on my feet - left, right, left. One, two, three. I’m so committed to finding him I hardly notice that the rocking has almost completely stopped. My body breaks out in a heated rash which I will allow since it’s been so cold in here, I must be close. That’s Mammon’s heat, I can smell him. I mentally nudge the warmth, 

Mammon? 

‘Cirice?’ The walls reflect an almost blindly light as I’m slammed with images of Mammon and I, first from tonight, his perspective. When he first saw me at the bar, our argument in the kitchen, the bedroom, now- I’m cradled in his arms we are sitting on my bed, both still completely naked. 

But now I don’t understand what I am seeing.. I don’t know where these images take place. We are standing in some dark, wooded area. We are in a circle, lit with torches - now we are running someone is screaming, I’m screaming. I trip, of course I trip. Mammon’s running back to help me up when something slams me further into the ground, it’s cold again, the last thing I see is Mammon screaming for me. 

Now, we are in some sort of outdoor Market Place. It’s extremely crowded and all I can focus on is the feel of Mammon’s hand in mine as he leads me through the mass of people. The sun is high and the air is stagnant as we weave in and out through the waves of shoppers, completely sheltered in our hoods. Mammon squeezes my hand we are in a hurry and I’m slowing us down. It’s clear that we are not safe here. I keep looking down towards my feet so I can keep a low profile and avoid making eye contact with anyone. Suddenly Mammon stops. Filled with concern I look up catching his face, he looks horrible. That’s when I feel it. It’s cold again. Mammon catches me before I fall. 

This neighborhood looks familiar. I’m about to cross the street with my groceries in my arms, I stop at the curb looking both ways, it’s clear. I step off the curb making it halfway across the street before I hear the screeching tires, everything I’m holding flies out of my arms as the car hits me, never stopping. I’m on the ground, but someone’s there holding me. “You’re going to be fine! Say it! Say you’re fine! Tell me I’m not too late. Elena! Please.” It’s cold again. 

One, two, three. The walls in my mind working like a movie screen are now showing me in real time, that I’m safe at home, with Mammon. Even when he’s on the edge of insanity he’s fucking gorgeous. His lips ghost mine. 

‘Cirice? I’m here. We are sitting on your bed, you’re in my lap, can you feel me? Can you feel my warmth?’ One, two, three. 

‘That’s it, Ghuleh. Can you feel my hands?’ I can feel him drawing another symbol on my chest over and over again as he continues to quietly chant the same names as he did in the bar. 

‘Come back to me, Lover.’ I flinch as something wet hits my face, once, twice, three times. Mammon is crying.

Mammon? The symbol on my chest pulsates with heat as I speak his name through the blood bond. 

‘Cirice?!’ He tightens his hold on me. 

‘Please just open your eyes. Are you okay? Tell me you’re okay, tell me you’ll be fine.’ his voice is frantic as he repeats his last words to me. 

I’m fine. It’s a cold here, inside my mind. But I can feel your warmth, I can feel you drawing on my chest, I can actually see it too.’

He takes one of my hands in his starting with my pinky finger he starts to squeeze it, pumping his warmth straight into my hand ending with my thumb. He picks up my other hand and continues till he’s satisfied that my hands are keeping the heat. Before I can comprehend what’s going on I realize that I’m no longer watching Mammon from the screen in my mind. I’ve opened my eyes. His are shut in concentration. His hand is now on my chest pumping as much heat as he can into me. It feels incredible. 

“That feels amazing.” His eyes open out of shock, I’ve broken his concentration. He does not speak. Everything he has to say is written on his face. 

“So, you’re the Prince of Hell?” He tries to laugh but he chokes instead. 

“Cirice, I - I thought -” He chokes again. I weave my fingers into his hair and pull his down to me, taking his mouth with mine. He’s reluctant at first but when I nibble on his bottom lip he gives in. Nothing will ever compare to his mouth. Mammon breaks our kiss.

“We need to talk. I’m not sure what you saw or what happened when you were out..” He looks ashamed. Doubt is settling in. He thinks he’s going to lose me. I try to lean up to give him a reassuring kiss but he refuses.

“I’m the son of Di- Satan.” He’s afraid to use his father’s other name I don’t blame him, I am too. 

“You’re my mate. My equal. There is nothing weak about you. But this isn’t the first time that I’ve gotten you hurt, not the first time we’ve been separated, Cirice..” He pauses, staring deeply into my eyes begging me to understand, tears flowing freely down his face.

Everything I just saw was our past lives, I just experienced my own death, three times. I reach up to his face stroking the tears away. “I know. When I was out.. I saw. I saw how hard you worked to keep me safe. You were there every time, right by my side. I don’t fault you for any of this.” A strangled sob escapes his throat.

“We have so much to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene in the tub with flash backs was sooo much smaller. I decided it was too short and added a lot. All of that is completely new and I just wrote it this morning. Things are getting interesting. I've always believed in past lives and really wanted to incorporate some how in my story. Thank you for reading! I went back and reformatted the first two chapters because they were fucking horrible! Ugh, what an eye sore. Thanks for sticking with me. The neck chapter is some more smutty goodness! Its rather lengthy so I wanted to post it separately from this. I also don't have any of it typed out. <3


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pineapple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think I'm going to really get into their past. Just know that it was difficult. Magic always seemed get them in trouble in her past lives. Resulting in her death. Those pesky Christian fanatics. And I just really wanted to get back to the lemons! Or pineapples as it is in this chapter.

  Slowly coming to I laid there completely still for a few moments before I became aware that I was trapped in a prison of limbs.  Last night was intense. Fucking understatement of the year. How is anyone supposed to feel when you're told, shown, that you've live multiple times, when you've watched yourself die? I just- what? How? I'm not even trying to process the fact that he told me he's the son of Satan. That's a whole other 'what the fuck' conversation that I'm saving for myself for later. Right now though? I'm starving. Sex will do that to you. _Great_ sex will do that to you. And fuck, it's great. What time is it? A quick peak at my alarm clock to the left of the bed reads 4:04. Carefully unlocking the limbs that hold me prisoner I grab the first article of clothing I can find, Papa's pants. Fuck it. I toss them back onto the floor making my way down the stairs as quietly as I can. Finally in the kitchen I walk towards the bar just standing there, trying to take in everything that happened here last night.  _'It's more like, Who am I?'_ Goose bumps. I asked didn't I? 

I see Papa's shirt on the bar and I can't help myself, I grab it and bring it up to my nose and take a deep breath in. More goose bumps. Sliding his shirt on over my head I find it barely covers my lower half. This will do. Walking back towards the fridge, passing the island, I vow to keep this quiet and quick. As I open the fridge I'm blinded by it's single light bulb,

 

"Shit!" there goes the quiet part. Has it always been this bright? Blinking a few times to clear my vision there is only one thing on my mind. Pineapple. Grabbing the container of previously sliced fruit I bump the door closed with my hip, completely forgetting the warden sleeping upstairs. Tossing the lid to the container I pluck a piece of pineapple bringing it up to my lips, I watch as it's juices slowly slide down my fingers, through the center of my palm, to my wrist. I slowly suck the sweet juice, savoring it as I bring my lips to the fruit in between my fingers. God, I love pineapple.

 

I gently suck on the fruit before I let it fall into my mouth. I fucking moan. I need more. Another slice finds it's way into my mouth. This is by far the best pineapple I've ever had. It's so fucking juicy. Titling the container to one side I watch as all the juice pools into one corner, perfect. Bringing it to my mouth I swallow the sweet juice that passes through my lips. Fuck. I pause, moaning my appreciation. I part my lips, preparing for anything sip when I hear someone groan, the juice wasted as it spills down my chin making its way further from my mouth, to my breasts and my navel.. 

I totally forgot about Papa. 

I was so wrapped up in my own hunger that I forgot about Papa. Christ, Elena - you're wearing his shirt. He's standing there in nothing but his jeans that he didn't even bother to zip up. His hair is wild from sex and sleep - and he's fucking hard. I can't help it. He slowly stalks towards me, circling me like predatory does prey. Plucking a piece of pineapple he bites into it, moaning, and I'm so wet right now that I can feel my own juices running down my thigh. We lock eyes as another slice of pineapple enters his mouth. This time I moan. Papa grabs the container from my hands placing it on the island next to us. He reaches out his hand, the tips of his fingers catching the hem of his shirt and tugs me closer to him, lifting the shirt up and over my head. Papa fists his left hand into my hair at the nape of my neck, effectively holding my still.

I gasp as I feel the cold, cubed fruit sliding across my clavicle. I can't help the sounds that escape me as I feel his hot, wet, mouth lapping up the juice left behind from the pineapple.

"Papa" How is this even possible? The cube continues to make its way up my neck, fuck this feels good. Papa drags it slowly across across my lips. Still making eye contact I part my lips waiting for him to feed me. He traces my mouth again before he slides it into my mouth. Chewing as slowly as I can I savor the taste, I swallow, licking my lips once I've finished. With his left hand still fisted into my hair he pulls me closer to him. Our kiss is passionate and lazy. Swiping my tongue across his lower lip, begging, he finally lets me in. Fuck, the heat. The taste of pineapple mixes so well with his natural flavor. He taste like sex. Not regular every day sex. We haven't had anything close to regular sex since we started. It was consuming. The kind of sex that damns your soul. It was liberating . Invigorating.

"Hey, where'd you go just now?" Papa's voice cuts through my train of thought.

"I'm here" I reply. He raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Are you sure about that, Lover?" We kiss again. His mouth follows the trail of sticky pineapple juice he left behind earlier. 

My chin, my jaw, my neck, covered in kisses. He drops to his knees, his mouth detaching from my body for a mere second has me crying out in need.

"Please -" I can't even finish. He pauses, taking a deep breath, as he exhales my body breaks out in goosebumps from the heat of his mouth. I cry out at the feeling of his hands griping my hips. I'm dizzy, I'm lightheaded. My body only wants one thing, two things, to come and to make him come. I break out of my lust induced black out to find my hands tightly gripped into Papa's hair, his face nuzzling that spot just below my belly button as he's whispering words in a language I've never heard before. I'm hyper aware of everything my body is doing at the moment. I can feel my pupils dilate, my nipples harden.. My cunt, preparing me for his return by over producing its very own heady lubricant. He takes my leg and painstakingly slow lifts it up and over his shoulder, pausing to make sure I'm completely balanced.

He stairs straight into my cunt. Instead of looking up at me he addresses my sodden center.

"How many people have had you like this?" So many emotions lace his voice I can't tell if he is jealous or confident.

"How many people have provoked you so thoroughly like this?" His fingers slide up from behind my knee trailing my essence straight to it's source. I was made for this.

"None. In my experience men only enjoy penetration. The art of foreplay is completely lost on them. Their pleasure is my pleasure." My voice has taken on a new, dark undertone that I've never heard before. It doesn't even sound like me. He meets my gaze.

"I should be grateful to have caught their attentions to begin with." It's happening again.  The air cracks from the intensity between us. I need more. But I don't know what of. I continue to stare desperately into Papa's eyes, silently communicating my unknowing need. He drops my unwavering gaze and I'm suddenly hit with the realization  of what it is I want, what I need, his submission.

He removes my leg from his shoulder and places his hands in his lap as he comfortably sinks down onto his knees. His posture is impeccable. My cunt contracts as he lowers his head as if he were praying. A rupture of unadulterated lust travels from my triple warmer to the corners of my eyes. I'm being possessed. I don't care because at this moment I've never felt so  self assured, so accomplished, so satisfied with myself. This isn't a possession. This is my metamorphosis. I was made for this. For him. I laugh. This is crazy. But I question none of it. I place my foot on his shoulder and push him down til his mouth is near the lowest part of my calf. With another voice I'm never heard before I command him,

"Taste." Without any hesitation his mouth instantly finds the trail of life force that's been escaping from the very core of me.

He slowly follows the trap that my body has laid out before him. The searing heat of him mouth causes me to hiss and I close my eyes trying to gain control. Is it like this for everyone? He must have sensed my disappearance because he's doubled his effort. My body breaks out in a deep blush as his voice cuts through the silence,

"Permission to touch?" I can feel the heat radiating from his hands as they hover my hamstrings. I take a deep breath in enjoying his obedience.

"You may." I'm rewarded instantly as he forcefully grabs my legs, his nails digging deeply as he anchors himself to me, his mouth straight to my cunt, he pauses. I drop my eyes and catch him licking his lips in anticipation. Bringing my hand to his forehead I brush the hair out of his eyes, cupping his cheek, I speak again,

"Taste me." Rising to his knees his left hand travels across my lower back and grips my right hip.

"You smell like -" His tongue breaks out from behind his lips as he sweeps it across my clit. We both moan in appreciation. His voice is hard and thick like I know his cock to be,

"you taste like pineapple." Continuing his worship of my cunt I shift my leg that's hitched over his shoulder pushing him impossibly close to me and I rock myself all over his face. He growls and the sound travels the same path that started my transformation. 

"Papa, I want you to touch yourself." Groaning, he pauses catching my eyes. I arch my brow at his defiance of me, I chuckle,

"This is what I want. Do you question that?" I watch as he begrudgingly grabs his cock loosely with his right hand he hisses as he starts to pump himself, up and down. He's gorgeous. Sweat begins to bead on his forehead and I can't help the sob that escapes me. He acknowledges it with a quick squeeze to his cock.

"Mammon, you're so beautiful on your knees, cock in hand, while you fuck me with your mouth." Needing something to hold on I sink my hand into his damp hair and roll my cunt into his open mouthed kisses.

"You like the way I taste don't you?" He sucks my clit into his mouth, biting me just enough to buck my hips as he pulls back releasing me from his mouth with a pop.

"Mammon" he doesn't hear me though, hes totally succumbed to the pleasure, running on pure instinct. Dipping his nose into my folds he takes a deep breath in he chokes and tears spill from his eyes as he smears his face into my center. His left hand leaves my hip and he drags it across my low back, digging his fingers into my cheek as he nuzzles his face further into me.

"I - I can't. Fuck, Elena!" The tears flow freely from his face. He's so concentrated, so determined to hold out for me. My cunt contracts as he sinks his fingers into me deeply. Again as his thumb circles my clit. And again as he curls his fingers from inside me.

"PAPA!" I cry out his name loudly as I come hard all over his hand and face. One, two, three more shakey pumps of his hand and he comes, violently. His cock completely forgotten  he grabs me pulling me down to him. We are a mess of tangled limbs on my kitchen floor. Groaning, sobbing, shaking, we continue to hold onto each other. I bring my forehead to his forcing him to acknowledge me.

"What do we have to do?"All my confidence from earlier is gone as desperation starts to settle in. I grab him face frantically kissing him, trying to devour him.  

"I'll do whatever it takes. I can't - I can't!" I'm choking, I can't breathe. He lifts me into his lap wrapping his arms around me, placing my head on his chest.

"Shh. Elena, breathe with me." But  I can't. I'm going to lose him. My chest aches with panic. I lean up smothering my face into the crook of his neck. I open my mouth to take a deep breath in but bite down on his neck instead. 

"Fuck! Elena, Lover. I need you to a deep breath in, that's it, now try to let go."

I try but all that I end up doing is enforcing the hold I have on him. I whimper, tugging slightly on accident. I can't let go. I'm hurting him. I can't help but start to freak out as the minutes start to tick by. But he taste so good. There's almost a part of me that doesn't want to let go of him. He taste so good. I feel my eyes droop with exhaustion.

"We are going to do whatever we can to keep you safe, Elena. To keep us together. Take another deep breath in for me, Lover." I inhale concentrating on his voice, the way his hands dance up and down my back, I exhale. 

"I love you, Elena. Do you hear me? _We_ need you. Let go of me so I can see you." My jaw unhinges releasing him immediately.

We?

He loves me. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter may or may not be the last. There will be a ritual, involving the Ghouls. I may spread it into two chapters. We will see. <3 enjoy.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's in for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took waaaaaay longer than I had expected. Problems with my computer, *got a new one* I have a 5 week old kitten named Ozzy that is fucking shit up. Hes currently climbing up and down my pant leg biting me as I type this. I also said that the story was ending soon, but I dont think thats happening. I've been trying to get used to formatting my story differently, hopefully this is easier on the eyes. I put a lot of hard work into this chapter and I'm already working on Six. Enjoy!

It’s been a week since I was reunited with Papa. And there hasn’t been a day, other than today, that we’ve been separated. In the last week we’ve discussed, examined, and exhausted every tiny detail in regards to my ritual, my home almost instantly becoming the base of our operations. 

And a home to five others excluding Papa, my Nameless Ghouls. It’s a good thing I had the spare rooms. If they were uncomfortable I wouldn’t know, they’ve been so kind, so resourceful, especially Alpha and Omega. Each one sharing memories of the other and Papa during my absent days. The blood we had been sharing had showed me so much of the past. It had been extremely enlightening. And extremely draining. Which was taking a toll on me. Which was weighing down on Papa. Which you can imagine was getting to Alpha and Omega. And me again. It was a sick cycle. 

But they had it covered. They were taking care of pretty much everything we’d need for the ritual. I had been in my studio editing some photos for at least last two hours now, trying to get some work done when I sensed a presence in the room with me. 

I take a deep breath in through my nose rolling my head in circles trying to rid my neck of the tension that has settled there during the editing process. Startled when I feel a hand on my shoulder I exhale, almost choking out of fright, his touch searing the skin of my shoulder. I catch his scent on my tongue, cinnamon, clove, and licorice root, Alpha. I enjoy the way his fire spreads throughout me, instantly easing the tension in my neck and shoulders. 

“How is it that you always seem to know when I need something?” Alpha squeezes my shoulder before he warmly replies.

“How many ways would you like me to explain it to you? You befit all of us. Equal parts Omega and I. Papa just has a little more.” He’s moved in so close I can feel his breath fanning out across my neck as he towers over me. I do my best to look unaffected as he spins the chair around bringing us face to face. How do I keep acquiring such good looking men? 

Alpha stood tall with the broadest set of shoulders I had ever seen, his oceanic eyes glimmering with unspoken affection, his mouth a playful pink pout. He could easily throw me over his shoulder with no problem. In fact, his flirtatious nature always seemed to keep everyone grounded and light hearted. 

I lose myself in his playful familiarity. He’s so beautiful. Gazing up into his thalassic eyes I attempt to explain my struggle without placing blame on anyone other than my own stubbornness. “It’s just a lot process in such a short amount of time. I’ve having more and more visions everyday.. The blood is helping tremendously but-” Alpha leans down catching my lips with his. I’m melting. Our kiss is slow, wet, and incredibly hot. I can barely comprehend how one can feel this way about a single person. But three people? Of course they had explained it, but fuck. ‘We freely offered our life force in hopes to forge a Mate suitable for the three of us. This is our fate, the four of us. Papa isn’t the only one who lost someone, who grieved you, who loves you.. We are still deeply disappointed that he kept you away from us when he knew he wasn’t the only one out there actively looking for you. But we understand it. He decided on a life of celibacy. I’m not going to lie and say it was easy for Omega and I to understand, but he knows what is best for himself. Omega and I.. We focused on the love we shared, that we continue to share and it fueled us.’

We were.. Fated. Alpha releases my mouth as he pulls his head back to gauge my reaction. “Come, you’ve been locked up in here long enough. I’ve got something I want to show you.” 

He grabs my hands in his tugging me up and out of my chair, I chuckle, “What, no piggy back ride?” He clicks his tongue at my sass as defiance fans his face.

“Nope, let’s go my Little Lazy One.” I shake my head as I pass him, jumping when he lands a delicious smack on my ass. The sting it leaves feels incredible as my jeans rub against it as we make our way into the hall. Unsure of where we are going I look to my blue eyed lover he gently nudges me towards the loft above the garage, my library. 

Walking through the living room I take a moment to admire the room in which I never spend any time in. This is the one room in the entire house that has remained unchanged. I couldn’t. This was my parents space. If any room could speak, could tell you who they were, it was this room. A small antique oak coffee table sits in the middle of the room, all their travel books perfectly towered on top of each other alphabetically. A pack of Marlboro Reds lise next to the ashtray one of them made in a ceramic class that they never saw through. No one has smoked in this house since their passing but I can still smell it ingrained in the walls, the furniture. I can’t stand the smell but I’ll never do anything about it. The windows are open and a slight breeze makes it’s way in, blowing the almost transparent off white curtains that drag over my cat Edgar as he naps below. 

Not wanting to linger any longer I speed up my pace skipping the first step I continue to take two at a time, the smell of smoke making me slightly light headed, I almost fall back into Alpha went I catch sight of the room. The curtains are pulled back completely unearthing the massive skylight I cover during the day to keep my books safe from the sun. The light bounces off the rich wood floor casting my attention to the large inverted pentagram that’s been painted upon it. 

Alpha wraps his arms around my waist while he leans down to whisper in my ear. “We are doing the ritual here. When Omega saw the skylight he knew we had to have you here.” His hand snakes up underneath my shirt and he firmly presses his palm over the symbol on my chest. I lose myself in his arms as Alpha pumps tremendous amounts of heat right into my chest. He nudges us further into the room, right into the center of the pentagram. I take another moment to admire the work of my Fire Ghoul. A flock of black candles encircle us from the outside of the pentagram making the center feel balanced and sheltered. At each point a symbol, a Ghoul. 

I don’t even bother fighting for control as his other arm pulls me flat against him, wrapping around my waist anchoring me to him. “I have to agree with Omega. I can’t wait to see you naked and waiting for us in the moon light. Can’t wait to watch the sweat drip from your brow in frustration as we deny your release. The way you’ll beg for us..” 

 

My head is swimming. I struggle trying to get my mouth to form words. “What- what else are you going to do to me?” His right hand is still planted firmly on my chest, his left travels from my hip to the center of my waistband, popping the button to my jeans he slowly drags the zipper down and grips my sex, finding me completely bare. 

He growls out in frustration and I can feel it in my cunt. He’s so close to where I want him. “Elena, My Little One- you’re soaking wet. What are we going to do about this? How am I going to clean you up?” he sounds so desperate. I can’t even respond. The air around us is thick with magic. This had been happening a lot in the last few days. Any time either of my Mates felt anything strongly their magic would release slowly fogging the air around us. They are getting anxious. His lips at my neck bring me back as he slowly removes his hold on me and directs me across the room towards my desk. 

In a move so fast I can’t comprehend what he’s doing until I’m bent over at the waist, my bare chest roughly pushed against to desktop, he’s torn my shirt right from me.   
My breasts burn from the friction. Alpha pushes me even further into the desk as his right hand rubs circles over the denim that veils my arousal. “I thought we all agreed to be on our best behavior before the ritual?” He emphasizes the last six words with a paralyzing strike, each word a cheek of their own. That conversation had happened privately, only the four of us, it had been one of those times we were fogged with magic. There was no way I would have agreed to no sex until the ritual otherwise. They thought it would ensure no hiccups, that we would all be level headed. But I was getting distracted. I saw sex in everything the last three days. Having all three of them together in the house was proving to be very difficult. 

“Alpha..” is all I’m able to cry out. My next words dying on my tongue as another devastating blow lands itself on my right cheek. More magic floods the air around us. I can taste it.

“What did I tell you about using my name when you’re in trouble?” 

 

I wet my lips pausing a moment before I reply,” Sir, you said not to..” My left cheek burns from another blow. He grabs my jeans by the waist band and pulls them down over my swollen ass, all the way to my ankles. Lifting up my foot he completely rids me of my jeans. I’m completely bare to him and anyone else, should they walk up into the library. 

“Oh Little One, your ass looks absolutely breathtaking. But I’m not sure I’m done with it.” He empties his pockets onto the table. Cell phone, wallet, keys. He takes a long grounding breath as he toes his shoes off and then removes his belt. I’m shaking from the adrenaline. 

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you Little One? Aren’t you forgetting something?” His voice is steady and calm. I don’t understand how he can do that, I can’t even find my voice. I’m fucked. “That’s right Elena. You shared your blood with Omega and I. Remember?” He sinks his hand into the hair at the base of my neck and pulls me up against him. With his other hand he turns my face to the side and takes my mouth roughly, biting my lip till he breaks the skin, he pulls back with eyes wild. Gone is my playful Mate. “If I recall correctly, and I assure you. I do, you were feeling quite mischievous, so confident this morning. Now I know why.” Pushing me straight down onto the desk again he leans down towering my naked body, his hands on either side of my head, his jeans lightly brush across my bruised ass. There’s no stopping the sob that breaks past my lips. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” His hands in my hair again pulling back just enough to make eye contact. I try to nod but can’t against his grip. “What is it Little One?”

I lick my lips again willing the word to pass quickly, “Fitta..” Satisfied with my response he releases his hold on my hair. His fingers tips barely make contact with my skin as they travel from my shoulders and down my back. By the time he reaches my ass my whole body is trembling in anticipation. He pauses, stepping back to admire his canvas. 

“Alright, Elena. We are going to ten. Do you remember what’s expected of you?”

I can hear him as he tries to control his breathing from behind me.

“Yes, Sir.” The leather of his belt comes crashing down across my backside. “One!” I wish I could see what he looks like in this moment. I imagine him standing tall behind me, his posture I know to be impeccable. His brows set in sexual concentration that makes me impossibly wet.

“Good Girl.” He purs from behind me. Again, the belt brands my sensitive cheeks.

“Two!” I cry out. If you had told me a week ago that I’d be bent over my desk completely bare and-

“Elena, I want you to think about why you are in trouble right now. Can you do that for me?” That was easy. I wanted my Mates. I was done waiting.

“Three!” Fuck, Alpha’s really not holding back. Each strike becoming slightly harder than the one before. 

“Are you ready to share, or do you need some more time?” Again, the belt. 

“Four! Sir, I decided I was done waiting. I wanted- I want you!” Again, the belt. “Five!” I wanted him. I wanted Omega. I wanted Papa. Isn’t that why I did this? I wanted my Mates. Again, the belt. “Six!” Alpha’s magic clouds the air around us. I will it closer in hopes that it will wrap itself around me. 

“Elena, Think! Think of your life two weeks ago. Nothing is ever going to be the same. Think back to everything you’ve learn in the last seven days. Think about this morning!” His voice is so strong, so controlled. 

Again, the belt. “Seven!” My throat hurts. I’m so exhausted. I’m so tired of him pushing me. “I’m fucking trying! Okay? I’m anxious. I’m fucking scared. I randomly meet Papa at a bar, take him home with me, have fucking amazing sex, learn I was forged in hell to be the Mate of Satan’s son and not just him, but two lesser Demons, and to fucking top it off I’ve lost my life three times prior to this almost immediately after coming into contact with you guys, one time before I even had the chance! I’m sorry, my hopes aren’t really high right now!” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Again, the belt. “Eight!”

“Do you understand our need for your house arrest? The need for our collective celibacy?”

I’m actually glad I can’t see him right now. I’m so disappointed in myself. The three of them have done so much to ensure my safety. And I’ve done nothing but doubted it all. My fucking face burns with embarrassment. The tears run freely down my face. Again, the belt. “Nine!”

“Ah! Progress! I can feel it, Elena. Do you plan on sharing, Little One?” I can feel the heat radiating off him. He is standing directly behind me. 

“I wanted to get caught. I- I sought out this punishment because I feel horrible for doubting my Mates. I thought provoking you sexual would be the easiest. I-ah locked myself my office this morning to draw attention at the same time making sure you could feel I was up to something.”

The final blow. “Ten!” 

The magic is so thick in the air I could choke on it. I’m so exhausted I can’t even be startled when Alpha picks me up, cradling me in his arms. His face is soft again. This is my playful Mate. “I’m so proud of you, Little One. You did so well. Sleep now.” He leans in, kissing my forehead. I feel my eyes close at his gentle command. Sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Danny for editing all my shit, I really appreciate it. & a big THANK YOU to Bear, you've been such a huge inspiration to me. YOU guys are the best. Also, Im a bit drunk...Love you!

I feel a slight dip in the bed rocking me out of my nap.

  
“Kitten, it’s time to wake up.” I shake my head, trying to burrow myself further into the mattress.

“Why should I?” The bed shakes as his signature snicker rings in the air: Omega.

  
“Alpha really did a number on you, didn’t he? At least open your eyes just a moment, for me?” I reluctantly open one eye which causes my Ghoulish Mate another round of laughter at my expense. I close my eye earning even more.

  
“If you’re just going to sit here and laugh at me you can go do it down stairs.” I guess I’m still embarrassed about earlier.

“Don’t be like that, Kitten. Please? What if I told you that I have a gift for you?” Hmm…  
With my eyes still closed I reply, “A gift?”

His hand brushes the hair from my eyes, “There’s my curious kitten. Yes, two actually. What do you say, will you wake up for me now?” I open both my eyes, this time catching his stare. Instantly, my lips pull back into a smile.

“I wouldn’t want to be ungrateful, but I’m not sure I can sit properly to receive them, I’m still a tad bit sore.”

He chokes on another laugh and I raise my brow, threatening to send him downstairs.

“I’m sorry, Kitten. I just haven’t seen you in such a state before.” He motions me over to lay across his lap as he grabs something from the bedside table.

“First gift, it’s from Alpha. Come on, it will help with the pain. But I’m afraid you’re going to be walking around sporting some bruises for at least a week.” He places a pillow in his lap and helps me get comfortable.

“I actually don’t mind the bruising… I sorta like it. I ah- I like being branded by my Mates. Oh God! That’s cold!!"

Omega does his best to hold it in but I can feel him shaking as he struggles to contain his laughter.  
He continues to rub the soothing balm into my severely disciplined back side. His hands are warm and it feels heavenly with the cold balm.

“Why isn’t Alpha here kissing my ass?” I try to act unaffected but my voice is small and the last few words are barely above a whisper. Omega’s hands pause; he’s at a loss for words. I’ve caught him off guard. His hands pick up their easy pace as he increases his pressure, really working my sore bum.

Omega’s voice softly cuts through the silence in an attempt to calm me.  
“We- we weren’t sure how you feel about him right now. Especially after you see the current state of your arse. You haven’t been reprimanded like this before…”

“So the three of you decided for me? You thought what? That I’d run out the door, screaming, getting myself killed in the process before our ritual?!”  
I don’t care how sore I am, I’m not having this conversation with my ass in the air. I push myself up off the mattress and plant my ass down right in front of Omega.

“So? Is that how it went?” Omega’s head drops down to focus on his hands that he’s folding into his lap. He’s stalling.

“Actually, Alpha did want to be here. But Papa and I thought, you know? Please try to see from our perspective… You’ve- we failed you. Each time your regeneration took longer and we weren’t sure if you were coming back this time.” \He can’t even look me in the eye. Nothing is more disrespectful to me than making an apology with no eye contact.

“Look at me! How can I take you seriously when you won’t even look at me?! Where is Alpha?” He does his best to look calm and in control but I can see otherwise.  
“We sent him out for a bit. He’s been gone for a little over an hour…”

Are you- “Are you fucking kidding me? Call him back here. I need to speak with him. You do realize all you’ve done is make Alpha and I question ourselves? I woke up thinking his absence meant he was still upset with me. I thought that- He had every right to do what he did. We all agreed to these rules. I know why we decided on a week of celibacy. I might not like it, but I get it. But you and Papa stepped out of bounds when you sent him out instead of up here, with me. You robbed us of our moment. Fuck, where is that fog coming from?”

The magic in the room was so dense you could see it; I could taste it on my tongue. This wasn’t Omega. It wasn’t Papa, and it surely wasn’t Alpha.

“Omega, is that- is that me? I don’t have a magical signature yet… How- how is this possible?” Omega reaches out grabbing my hand in his, shock clearly written all over his face.

“I need you to close your eyes and focus on your breathing. We both need to concentrate; we need to calm down. Can you do that for me? Can you take a slow, steady breath in through your nose, one two three, now out through your mouth, one two three. That’s it.”

The magic in the air is becoming more bearable. This must be happening because of all the blood I have ingested this week. I’m not going to lie and say this is something I thought about. Because I don’t think any of us were thinking about the possible side effect of my blood consumption. We just want me unbreakable. Did we fuck up? Omega squeezes my hand as if in response to my panic.

‘Can you hear me?’ He squeezes my hand again. Fuck.

‘Err..Fuck. This isn’t completely crazy though. I mean, Papa and I could hear each other our first night. Right? We just have to keep calm. It’s not like I can hear you yet. We are fine.’ He squeezes my hand again and I take comfort in the heat that permeates from his palm. We are going to be fine. If all that has happened is the sudden manifestation of my magical signature and that Omega, and possibly Alpha, can hear me, we will be fine. I don’t feel any different. I am okay. The air is free of my magic.

I open my eyes to find Omega staring at me in disbelief. I reach out cupping his cheek, “Hey, are you okay?”  
He nuzzles his face into my hand as he closes his eyes and takes a few grounding breaths.

“This- is the first time I’ve ever been able to hear you. Papa said it would happen. But we thought only after the ritual. “  
Leaning in further he presses his lips to the palm of my hand, leaving a slow kiss. He pulls away as a cough breaks our silence: Alpha.

Omega rolls off to the side of the bed, making his way towards the door. Him and Alpha share a heated look before he turns around to give one more look of assurance.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” With that he turns around back to Alpha, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Same goes for you.” Omega makes his way through the door shutting it softly behind him.  
Suddenly shy, I give everything but Alpha my attention. I honestly don’t know how to start this conversation. My confidence left the room with Omega. Fuck. I try my best to ignore the blush that’s creeping up my neck and across my face. Alpha makes his way across the room at an excruciatingly slow pace. He’s in front of me now. Alpha lifts my chin up to look me in the eyes.

“Little One…” I cut him off before he can finish whatever it was he was going to say.

“I’m angry with you. You weren’t here when I woke up.” His thumb swipes lightly across my bottom lip. He is so fucking distracting. But I’m still fucking angry so I bite his thumb. Alpha doesn’t pull back. He just stands there letting me nibble on his digit. He smiles as if to encourage me to bite harder, so I do. I don’t stop until I can see he is in pain, even then I bite harder and harder. Only letting up when I’ve broken through the skin.

His smile widens as I wrap my lips around his thumb, sucking his life force into my mouth.

“Hungry, Little One? When was the last time one of us fed you?”  
I try to reply without removing his thumb from my mouth but all that comes out is a jumbled mess of words.  
Alpha chuckles and removes his thumb from my mouth.

“Can I sit with you?” I scoot over into the middle of the bed, giving him plenty of room to get comfortable. He crawls into the bed, planting his back up against the headboard with his legs spread. He pats the space between them, motioning for me to sit with him.

I crawl over to him trying to hide the excitement on my face. I love this time with him. I can’t believe Papa and Omega thought that would change. Settling into his embrace, I lay my head back against his chest. He’s even warmer than Papa. My Fire Ghoul.  
His right arm wraps around my waist, keeping me snug against him. Like I plan on leaving him any time soon. Alpha leans in placing warm, wet kisses on my neck. He pulls back slightly; I can feel him lick his lips.  
“Did Omega take care of you?” He whispers softly. His left hand starts to massage my scalp; I can’t help the sigh that falls from my lips.

“How are you feeling, Littles?” Another warm kiss finds its way to my neck. God, I love it when people play with my hair. Fuck.

“Yes, he did. But I was expecting you. I wanted you. Isn’t that what we agreed to? You took control of my discipline; therefore my aftercare needs are also your responsibility?” I try to hide the irritation in my voice but I know he can hear it. Alpha pulls his hand from my hair bringing his wrist to his lips. I can hear him break the skin; he brings it to my mouth.

“Drink, and I’ll talk.” I’m not one to argue so I do as he says. I’m also starving. Not just for his blood, but for this time we have together. I cautiously latch onto his wrist immediately enjoying the taste of him.

“I heard more of that conversation between you and Omega than you think. So I know they explained to you what happened. They both thought that I had been rough on you, but I also didn’t tell them what you shared with me in the Library. I thought we could do that all together.”

What? My jaw drops, Alpha’s blood is dripping down my chin. He can’t mean that? Fuck.

“I do, indeed mean exactly that Little One.” Fuck.

“How long have you been able to hear me, Alpha?” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“I’ve only been hearing you for the last two days. But I am more successful at correctly reading your emotions than the other two. Drink, you’ll need your strength. The ritual is tonight.”  
Fuck. I can’t believe this. He knew exactly what I had been planning. He knew before I even knew why I did what I did.

“Wait, I thought we were doing it next week? Are we ready? Do we have everything?”  
Why have they moved it forward? Alpha’s right hand slowly starts to rub my stomach in lazy circles and he places another kiss on my neck.

“We decided that it would be in our best interest to do it tonight. That’s why I brought you up into the library earlier today… I also have been waiting a very long time to get you into any library and have my way with you. Now, drink.”  
I quickly latch onto his wrist again taking comfort in the thought that soon, nothing will ever take me away from my men again.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ritual is finally among us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! So I did use goggle translator for some of the stuff in the chapter, so bare with me.  
> “La luna fiorellina, la regina della notte; Custodisci me e la mia fino alla luce" is supposed to be Hail fair moon, ruler of the night; guard me and mine until the light*scott cunningham*  
> “Il nudo diventa voi..” the nude becomes you  
> “Delizioso, Amante.” delicious, lover.  
> “Siamo destini' we are fated.  
> At least, thats what I hope it says.  
> This chapter took a little longer than I was hoping. It's one of my longer chapters. Enjoy.

I felt sick to my stomach. The last couple of hours had felt like a few minutes. My hands were shaking from the nerves. I grabbed my joint and a lighter as I walked out towards the patio that overlooked my back yard. The sun would set shortly.

The fence that enclosed my yard was completely covered in a thick, healthy passion fruit vine. It looked like a fairy tale. Rose bushes inhabited the planters that followed the fence.

Some lavender I had planted near the peach tree had nearly doubled in size, pouring out of the brick planter I had laid directly into the soil. They were so fragrant. If there was anything my Mom had passed on to me, it was her green thumb.

The wind shifts and brings with it a scent that does not grow within my garden, Papa.

I lick my lips before I acknowledge him.

“Papa.” Bringing the joint to my lips I light the tip with my lighter, I can’t wait for simple magic. I take a drag off the joint, pulling it deep within my lungs, I hold it there. Exhaling slowly, I enjoy the path my smoke takes.

His arms encircle me before he says anything.

“Elena”

He rests his head in the crook of my neck. His sudden appearance totally intoxicating. Or is that the weed? He chuckles, his lips brush up against the lobe of my ear as he whispers,

“Can’t it be a little of bit of both?”

I can’t help but smile as I lean my head to his, nuzzling him. My nerves slowly start to fade away. This is really happening. This is it. I right my head as I take another drag, I lift the joint to Papa because If I’m being completely honest I probably shouldn’t smoke too much before the ritual. Papa’s voice cuts through our comfortable silence.

“How are you feeling, Elena?” I suppose I’m not entirely surprised he is asking. He wants to know how I truly think about it. He could so easily read me but since our earlier conversation about the punishment Alpha gave me, I suppose it’s best for me to voice any concern, regardless of how invalid it may be. I turn around still in his arms; we are now face to face. I lick my lips.

“I want you to kiss me.”

His eyes flick back and forth between mine, left, right, and left again. He catches his lip in between his teeth. Fuck. His uncertainty is so fucking sexy. I stand up on my toes bringing me even closer together.

“I want you to kiss me.”

Papa leans in, his mouth just a hair away from touching mine, his lips part,

“Omega..”

Papa spins us around on his heel just as Omega walks through. I’m unable to see him but I know he’s there. Omega steps in behind me, his hands are on my hips, he gives me a quick squeeze as he leans down bringing his lips to my ear lobe.

“Elena..” His hot breath crashes over me, paralyzing me for a moment. He places a soft kiss against my ear before speaking again,

“Kitten, I believe Papa asked you a question..” He squeezes my hips again, urging me to answer Papa. I open my eyes, totally unaware of when I had shut them. The sky is the most beautiful I have ever seen it. A gorgeous mix of oranges and purples. No longer uncertain Papa stares down at me; determination, love, and longing have taken residency on his handsome face.

I lick my lips.

“I’m ready.”

This pleases them. I know this not because they voice it, because they don’t. I know this because I can feel it. Deep inside me. It starts behind my belly button slowly growing as they usher me inside, stripping me of all my clothes as we pass through the door into the bedroom. The magic slowly starts to surface, flooding the air with their aromatic signatures. I can taste them both, thickly on my tongue. Omega lets go of my hips, walking to the closet he pulls a sheer, deep green robe from within. It leaves nothing to the imagination. Papa gives me a sweet encouraging kiss and lifts my arms as Omega pulls the robe up my arms resting it on my shoulders. His arms come around my waist pulling the robe closed across me, he swiftly ties it shut from behind me.

Papa reaches up and around me to release my hair from its tie, it falls to my shoulders in long, red waves. I close my eyes as he pulls my hair forward combing my hair in between his fingers. It feels so good.

“Open your eyes, Ghuleh.”

The voice that spoke to me was only one I had heard in memories from Alpha and Omega, Our Dark Pope. Our Pope evolved slightly after each of my deaths. My last one bringing the third of his name to life. I couldn’t wait to meet him.

I dropped to my knee to show respect for the position he holds as Our Pope.

“Papa Emeritus, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” I slowly raise my head as I take in my mate’s new appearance. His Papal vestments leave me speechless. I can hardly form thoughts. My mate was dressed in a  sea of black, gold, and purple. So intricate. Some of the symbols I could remember, others were totally lost on me. His gloved hand reached out grabbing me by the chin, he lifts my head till we meet face to face.

“Elena, you kneel to no one. Stand. With me, with Omega.” He pulls me up and steadies me on my feet.  

“Papa..” His face.. This must be magic.  His complexion has turned a ghostly white. His eyes, sunken into his now corpse like face. I reach out, softly sweeping my fingers across his face. It’s no mask. I can feel him. I- I’m completely captivated. Entranced. Omega slowly spins me around to face him. His face has been altered with magic too. His face metallic to the eyes, two horns sit atop his head. Only, he is missing his mouth. Yet he speaks.

“Kitten, will you stand with us?”

I touch his face too and only feel him. Incredible.

“Where is Alpha?” I ask as I lift my hand in order to touch Omega’s horns, he swiftly grabs my hand in his and places it over his heart.

“He is waiting for us in the library. Are you ready?” His heart is pounding hard against my palm. Are they as nervous as me?

“I’m ready.” Papa comes to my left side, placing his hand on my lower back as he starts to lead us out of the room and to the library, Omega follows closely behind us. In a matter of seconds, we are standing atop the stairs that lead to the library. I grab both their hands as I pull us into the library. My jaw drops. I’ve never seen anything like it. The entire room is lit by candle light as they float around in small clusters.

The moon light floods in acting as a spot light, it directs my attention to the center of the library. The candles that surround the pentagram are glowing brightly. Alpha is standing in the center of our ritual space next to the altar. He’s dressed exactly like Omega. Buttons have never looked so good before.

The room smells strongly of sage but it’s not overwhelming. Quite the opposite actually. I take a deep breath in as I take seven steps bringing Papa, Omega and myself to the outside of the circle. Alpha makes his way towards me, stalking me slowly, he enjoys the way my breasts bounce as my breathing becomes shallow.

He reaches out his hand lifting my face up towards him.

“Green becomes you, Little One.”

Tears begin to flood my eyes as I’m suddenly hit with the emotion in his voice.  I’m no longer nervous. I am ready. Both Papa and Omega give my hands a squeeze as the realization washes over me. We are fated. It’s only then do I notice the other Ghouls in their respected spaces upon the pentagram, each one representing their element. They are also dressed like Alpha and Omega.

Earth stands grounded at the pinnacle of our inverted star, he bows his head to me in acknowledgement. To his left is Water, who sends me a saucy wink through his mask. Alpha walks over taking his spot next Water. Papa settles himself next to Alpha as Omega takes his other side. Finally, closing the circle with Air, who bows as we make eye contact.

Papa raises his hand to silence the room.

“Elena, would you please walk into the circle?"

I calmly make my way into the ritual space, picking up the sides of the robe so I don’t trip. As soon as I pass the threshold I’m able to feel the steady hum of everyone’s magic. It’s incredible. Reaching the Altar, I look up glancing at each one of my mates, a smile parts my lips as I untie the robe dropping it to the floor.

Papa raises both his arms as he starts the ritual with an opening blessing.

“La luna fiorellina, la regina della notte; Custodisci me e la mia fino alla luce.” His voice rings out into the room, each word striking me deliberately in my very core. The magic pulsates wildly throughout the circle almost throwing me off balance.

Papa leaves his side of the Altar to stand right in front me, he leans across grabbing what looks like to be a garland. He turns around towards me, pausing as he holds the garland up as if asking my permission. I nod.

“I gift you a crown of Mugwort and Blue Bell flowers. May these keep you safe and aid in your rebirth tonight.” He places the crown on my head making sure its stable before letting go. His hand finds the nape of my neck as he places his forehead against mine.  

“Perfezionare.”

His hand slowly drops from my nape, his fingertips softly tease me as he trails them down my arm and across my stomach. He stalks around me as he makes his way to stand in front of the Altar again.

“Alpha, Omega, I ask that you come join me at the Altar now.” A faint likeness of each stays behind standing tall at their post as Alpha and Omega come to stand on either side of our Pope, they each place on hand on his shoulders.

Papa grabs a small gold bowl bringing it directly in front of him, with his left hand he wields a knife.

“Alpha..” He commands. Alpha places his hand palm side up into Papa’s, his eyes never leaving mine.

“Do you offer your blood freely?” Papa’s knifed hand hovers over Alpha’s as we wait for his to answer.

“Yes.” He doesn’t even flinch as Papa drags the knife deeply into his palm. He places the knife down and tilts Alpha’s hand so the blood floods into the golden bowl, not even a drop is wasted.  Papa turns to Omega; he licks his lips before asking.

“And do you Omega, do you offer your blood freely?” Omega’s stare is paralyzing as he answers Papa.

“Yes.” Papa tilts his hand over the bowl and the blood flows freely. Nothing lost. Papa turns to me and I take another step closer to the Altar. I grab Papa’s hand, pulling off his glove I pick up the knife in my free hand. I close my eyes taking a deep breath in. He’s ready. I hover the knife over his palm. I lick my lips.

“Papa Emeritus III, do you offer your blood freely?” He slowly bows, pausing shortly, he stands tall before replying.

“Yes.” I press the blade of the knife deep into his palm, dragging it away from myself. Placing it down on the Altar I tilt his hand the way he did with Alpha and Omega’s and stare in fasciation as the blood drips down into the bowl.Papa takes the bowl in the palm of his hand, Alpha and Omega place their hands on either side. All together they speak.

“With love from within and below. Queer hands, none shall touch you. But we three will have the heart of you.”

Omega walks over standing behind me, he pulls me flush against his torso, his hands settle on my bare hips. Leaning down his lips brush against my ear as he whispers softly.

“Il nudo diventa voi..” I rock my hips, grinding myself against his growing erection. He chuckles.

“You know better, Kitten.” I can’t help the smirk that spreads across my face. Alpha walks over with the bowl in his hands, Papa follows closely behind him, he has removed his other glove. Omega turns me around so I’m facing Papa, who is dipping his finger inside the bowl. Gathering the blood on his fingertip he begins to draw a symbol in between my breasts as he begins to chant.

“Belial. Behemoth. Beelzebub. Asmodeus. Satanus. Lucifer.” He leans down placing a kiss over his work. He stays there, his lips ghosting the sensitive skin in between my breasts. His exhale crashes over me. I’m light headed. I need more. Papa pulls away leaving me completely breathless.

Alpha stands before me, leering down at me as Papa takes the bowl from him. He drops to his knees; I place my hands on his shoulders as if to steady him.  Papa holds the bowl in both hands as he takes a knee next to Alpha. They are so beautiful. My Fire Ghoul dips his finger into the bowl. He brings it up to his nose, closing his eyes he takes a deep breath in, savoring the smell. Suddenly opening his eyes, he brings it to his mouth, he pauses looking up at me. I squeeze his shoulders urging him to take a taste. He rubs his middle finger along his bottom lip. His tongue darts out, soaking up the blood.

He throws his head back moaning. Fuck.

“Papa, you need to taste.”

Alpha turns to his left towards Papa. He dips his finger again coating it in their combined blood. He cautiously offers it to Papa.

Papa leans his head back slightly while he opens his mouth. Alpha wastes no time as he slips his finger into Papa’s mouth, hooking it underneath his bottom lip. Groaning, he rights his head making eye contact with Alpha. They pause, staring at each other. The magic starts to seep from them, clouding the already perfumed air. It’s almost overwhelming. Papa raises his hand, securing it behind Alpha’s head at the nape of his neck. He softly tugs him closer, cocking his head to the left he catches Alpha’s mouth with his own. Fuck.

Omega moans from behind me. One arm reaches across me, palming my breast, he rolls my nipple in between his fingers.

“Kitten..” He whispers, “I’ve been waiting so long for this.. You have no idea.” His other hand finds its way to my center, I’m soaking wet. I’m breathless.

“Do you like it when I touch you like this, while you watch our mates kiss?” His finger slips into me finding my clit instantly. He circles it once. Twice.

“Answer me!” He stops but doesn’t pull his hand from me. My heart is beating in my ears. I don’t even know if he can hear me.

“Yes! Fuck! I love it.” Omega sinks two fingers deeply inside of me, his palm massages my clit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Alpha pulls back nibbling on Papa’s lip. His tongue glides across it, gaining another taste of the trio’s blood.

This time Papa pulls back, he licks his own lips.

“Delizioso, Amante.” They both turn back towards me and Omega.

 He doesn’t falter. His hand doesn’t stop working in and out of me. It’s driving me crazy. I drop my head back against him. I raise my left hand up grasping his neck I pull him down to me. I need his mouth. Fuck, he’s so good.  We slowly start to sway back and forth, side to side, as if we are dancing to music that only our bodies can hear. He pulls his head back sucking my lip into this mouth, he bites me, hard. The pain shoots straight down to my cunt.

“Please” As soon as the word leaves my mouth he stops. He removes his hand from me, holding it palm side up, offering it to our mates.

“If you truly must taste something, let it be this.”

They lean forward each taking one of Omega’s fingers. Their mouths pop as Omega’s fingers slip out.

“Little One..” Alpha groans. He throws his shoulders back, dips his finger back into the blood bowl. He lifts it up bringing it below my navel he chants as he begins to draw a new symbol.

 “Belial. Behemoth. Beelzebub. Asmodeus. Satanus. Lucifer.” There is power in the pain. It’s delicious. I can’t help but sigh as Alpha’s magic brands my flesh. He stands tall in front of me, his hands on my shoulder now as Omega moves from behind me, Alpha takes his place settling his head in the crook of my shoulder he places a slow kiss as he wraps one arm around my waist. His elbow sits on my shoulder; he anchors his hand in the hair near my ear. I can feel the heat from his breath as he whispers,

“Siamo destini.” Omega steps up, his finger already dipped in the blood, his voice breaks the silence as he beings to chant, drawing a third symbol on my chest underneath my clavicles.

“Belial. Behemoth. Beelzebub. Asmodeus. Satanus. Lucifer.” My chest lights up with Omega’s magic, it takes over, briefly coating my whole body from head to toe. It’s so powerful, so painful. But I love it, I need it. I can feel it settle itself in my cunt. It throbs there. It spreads out, taking over my abdomen, thighs, chest, neck, ankles, fingers and toes.

The throbbing intensifies. I’m burning up.

“Open your mouth, Ghuleh.” Papa brings the bowl to my lips and I tilt my head back graciously excepting the blood.  It’s so warm and thick like I know their cocks to be. I swallow it all not wanting any to go to waste. I’m selfish. And needy. I need them.  I right myself, opening my eyes all my mates stand before me holding hands. Papa in the middle, Alpha and Omega on either side. They grab my hands closing the circle. Together they speak.

“With love from within and below. Queer hands, none shall touch you. But we three with have the heart of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Saluti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siete pronti?- Are you ready?  
> Saluti-Cheers!  
> Benedetto!-Blessed. *All according to google translate. So... Maybe not anywhere close. 
> 
> I am again unsure if this will be the end. A part of me wants to end it here. And possibly start another story with the three of them after the ritual. We shall see. I also want to start writing more oneshot types of fanfiction with them.

My heart is pounding so hard I can’t speak. It’s lodged itself into my throat. I can feel my face flushing with heat. My mates look unworried. My heart accelerates.  My throat is dry. I mimic the rate of my heart with my hand as it shoots up to my neck. Can’t they hear it?

It’s beating so fast it’s tripping over itself. I can’t catch my breath. If I’m not careful I will hyperventilate. In through the nose; one, two, three. Our through the mouth; one, two, three. My face is wet. I must be crying. Or am I choking? I can’t tell anymore. All I can focus on is the cramping in my chest. My fucking heart hurts.

In through the nose; one, two, three. Out through the mouth; one, two, three. Still my mates do nothing. They are still standing before me, holding hands, as I fucking burn to death. This is what I wanted. What I want. In through the nose; one, two, three. I need them. They fucking need me. Me. Out through the mouth; one, two, three.

The four of us have waited too long for this. I will not fail them. There is no room for it. There is power in pain. One, two, three. My heart stops. One, two, three. My rapid breathing is the only thing you can throughout the room. There is power in pain. My heart starts again, unusually fast. It’s changed. My head snaps up as I look to my mates. Is this it?

All three of them nod their heads as they take a step closer to me. One, two, three. There it is again. My magic. It takes a hold of me. For a moment it’s all I can think about. There is power in pain. It floods the air, seeking out my mates. One, two, three. I was born for this.

“Siamo destini.” They nod again.

They stalk even closer like predator does prey, but am I not predator too?

Papa reaches me first, his arms encircle around my waist, his mouth finds mine almost instantly. Fuck, his mouth is even hotter now. He tries to pull his mouth from mine but I whine, nipping his lip in between my teeth. I open my eyes as I hear Papa grunt, Alpha is standing behind him, his hands tear at his Papal vestments leaving him completely bare against me.

“Fuck!” I cry out as Omega bites down on my neck from behind me. I reach past Papa, pulling Alpha closer, I need to touch him.

We are a tangled web of limbs; where I end another begins. There is so much heat. The smell of our combined arousal is so thick in the air.

“Kitten..” Omega whispers in my ear as he slowly turns my head to the side.

“Will you have us? Here, in the moonlight, before the rest of The Nameless?” His gaze is unwavering. His cock thick. Solid. I can feel his heat even through his vestments.

“Please..” I’ve been waiting for this all week. It’s finally here.

“Please what?” Omega grinds himself into my lower back. Fuck, he’s so fucking tall. So fucking demanding.

“Please..” I know what he wants. But I want to annoy him, I want him wild. I want him to take me. I need him to lose his composure.

“Elena!” He barks, licking the side of my face. Fuck. Almost. “Answer me, Darling. What do you want from me?”

Darling? Fuck. I open my eyes, catching Alpha and Papa in a passionate kiss. When did he let go of me? Alpha grips Papa tightly in his hand. Our Pope groans out in frustration as he is denied his mates mouth.

“Alpha..” He whines, he looks so beautiful in his frustration. They look so beautiful together. Is that how I look? So willing? Eager? Vulnerable? That’s power. Completely giving yourself over to someone else. Omega’s fingers dance across my chest and up my neck as he grasps my chin, making me face Papa and Alpha head on. I can’t help but rub my thighs together, welcoming any kind of friction down there.

“Do you like what you see, Elena?” He whispers again. His breath is hot and moist. Alpha has stripped himself of his ritual attire, it lays on the floor like a puddle around their feet. Papa pulls back littering a thousand opened mouth kisses from Alpha’s neck to his navel as he drops to his knees before him. He leans in nuzzling his face just below his belly button nipping at the soft flesh presented in front of him.

“Yes. I – I need more. Please?” Omega releases his hold on me as he strips himself of his vestments. Alpha fists his hand into Papa’s hair as he guides his wanting mouth towards his aching cock.

“Yes!” he hisses as soon as Papa’s lips make contact.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for you, Emeritus?” Alpha pulls Papa’s head back, his cock slipping out from his lips, he lifts his head up to look him in the eye.

“Do you know how many times I’ve envisioned you like this? How many times Omega and I have spoken of our unyielding need to have your mouth? To have our mate?!”

Papa’s eyes flood with tears as Alpha forcefully guides him back into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, slowly savoring their moment. He works his mouth even further as his left hand comes up massaging Alpha’s balls.

Omega’s hand travels down to my center finding me absolutely saturated.

“Good Girl” he whispers as he sinks two fingers deeply inside me. My cunt instinctively contracts around him.

“Even if you didn’t remember me, your body does. It will never lie to you.” He starts to pump his fingers in and out of me, my head rolls back into his chest as his thumb circles my clit. I can feel my breasts flush with heat.

“Omega..” As soon as his name leaves my mouth Alpha’s head snaps in my direction. His face lightens as we make eye contact. I need him too. Papa doubles his effort taking him completely in his mouth. His hips falter. He’s almost there.

“You’ve had our blood tonight.. Now it’s time I have yours.” Omega pulls my head off his chest and to the side, exposing my neck. But still I stare into Alpha. He drags his nose up and down as he takes a deep breath in, his exhale leaves me absolutely winded. The air cracks with electricity that I now know comes from us.

 His teeth break the sensitive skin of my neck. It feels incredible as he keeps pulling to get his fill.

“Omega!” I cry out still making eye contact with Alpha. His hips jerk sporadically as he comes down Papa’s throat. His hands squeeze Alpha’s cheeks, anchoring him as he takes him impossibly further into his mouth.

“Fuck! Papa.. Papa.. Papa.. “ His name becomes a mantra on his lips.

Omega grips his cock loosely as he pumps it with his left hand. He gets impossibly closer to me as he deliberately thrusts in and out of my lips, covering himself in my wetness. He feels so good. He releases my neck, licking my wounds as he impales me with his cock. I’m blinded by the magic we are making. My head swims as he pulls out, taking my breath with him.

“God, you’re so wet.” He thrusts in back home. “You’re so tight!”

Alpha lifts Papa to his feet, instantly catching his mouth biting him roughly. He pulls back starting intently into Papa’s eyes and he licks himself off his own lips. Leaning down he tenderly cleans Papa’s mouth, licking up any remnants of his passion.

“Siete pronti?” He whispers across Papa’s lips before he kisses him.

Omega pulls my head back against his chest. His right hand palms my breast; he pinches my nipple so hard that I break out in a heated rash. He continues his steady pace hammering in and out of me.

Papa and Alpha make their way towards us, holding hands they stop and take a knee before us. They each put a hand on my hip, stabilizing me as Omega’s thrusts become almost violent. I’m not sure I will last much longer. Turning their heads in they make eye contact and share another passionate kiss before the lean in towards my breasts.

“Saulit..” They whisper before they latch on, drinking my life force from my breasts. Papa’s free hand finds itself in between my legs, his thumb circles my clit, calling me over the edge.

“Fuck! I – I! Fuck!” Omega thrashes in and out, losing himself inside me.

“Benedetto! Yes! Yes!” We struggle to find out breathe but within a few minutes my senses come back to me and I realize we are still in the circle, in the library of what now I consider our home. I hug both of Papa’s and Alpha’s heads to my stomach trying to gain some more stability.

“Come, who wants to draw me a bath?”

 

 


	9. 6 to 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Ghuel. 
> 
> Six months have passed since the ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I didnt want the first chapter to be too long. Because It was starting to get a little out of hand. I've decided to add all new chapters of the sequel to the original work. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> There are a few parts in here that are supposed to be 'mind speak' <\--- it will be written like that ','

“Elena! Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

Alpha. His voice said playful, cool, and collected; but a quick read of his signature proved otherwise. 

Lust. Agitation. Love. Desperation. Love. Love. Love. 

He’d been gone two weeks. Church business. They had vaguely brought up the church before the Ritual six months ago. A support system they called it. I was not expecting a fucking church. I know who my mates are but I thought we were flying under the radar. What a fucking conversation that was.  
I can hear him walking up the stairs. His heavy foot casts an echo throughout the library that ignites something in me. I stand quietly from my spot on the floor. From here I have a perfect view from an open slot on the bookcase. There is no way he can see me. 

He steps through the threshold and my heart stops. He looks exhausted. His eyes still bright as they dart around the library looking for any sign of me. 

“Little One, a game? This is how you chose to greet me? After two weeks?”

He slides the backpack off his shoulder onto the floor. His head doesn’t stop scanning the room for me as he takes his shoes and socks off. 

My mate is a sneaky bastard. 

“You know, Elena. Sometimes I think you don’t know a thing about me. Or is it that you know me too well?”  
He stalks forward into the center of the library. Where the pentagram still lies. The boys had made to clean it but I’ve become quite attached to it. Papa simply waved his hand over it as he whispered an uncomplicated sealing spell. I don’t know if I will ever get used to this new life of mine. 

I pull back from the shelf and tip toe to my left taking me further into the library, away from the window. 

I take shelter in the corner, from here I can see every possible path he may take, and I’m covered by the chair that sits in front of me. The only flaw in this spot is that is that if he catches me, my back is literally against the wall. I sit back to get as comfortable as I can in my tiny quarters. Wrapping my arms around my knees I tilt my head up and against the wall. I watch the ceiling for changes in light. 

 

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath in concentrating on my own signature. I wrap it around myself like a blanket. 

As soon as I mask my signature, I slowly and quietly shift onto my toes, my back leaving the wall, my fingertips rest on top of the back of the chair.  
I creep up, taking my time in case he is near. I take another deep breath in, as I exhale I rise even further. As soon as I break my coverage from the chair I know I’ve lost. Standing right in front of me is Alpha. I can feel the excitement flooding through the bond.

“Alpha!” You can hear the surprise in my voice. I’ve missed him very much. 

He walks over to the side of the chair and signals for me to raise my arms up and over my head. As I do so he lifts me over the chair, wrapping my legs around him, causing my shorts to ride up even further. 

“Littles.” He sighs against my neck. He takes a deep breath in, his exhale causes my skin to raise like gooseflesh.

“I have missed you. Tell me you didn’t cause too much trouble. Did you?” 

I can’t help but laugh as I look up into his eyes. 

“As much as I could without you getting a call.” 

His laugh is loud and it echoes throughout the library, bouncing off the walls and floor. I’m so glad he’s home, safe, the four of us together now. But right now I only have eyes for my Fire Ghoul. His heat spreads through his palms, engulfing me completely. 

“Where are the others?” He whispers against my cheek. His hands have a mind of their own as they roam my body, needing to feel all of me. I can’t concentrate. His warmth has always been more intense than the others. It’s intoxicating and almost renders me speechless. 

“Papa and Omega went to check out a record shop a few blocks from here. They wanted me to join them, but I opted to stay here.”  
He rubs his scruffy face across my cheek before he places a kiss there. 

“And why would you stay here, all by yourself?” He pulls my head back, making eye contact with me as he laces his fingers in my hair. He gives it a slight tug urging me to answer him. 

“I had another one of those feelings.. I thought you might be getting home today..” I lick my lips and I try to close the distance between us, he lets me get halfway there before he pulls me back again, even further than before. 

“Did you tell them?”

Fuck. 

‘No, I didn’t-‘

“Use your voice, Elena.” He’s only been home five minutes and I’m already in trouble. 

“No, I didn’t. I wasn’t sure if you were really coming home today. I didn’t want to disappoint them if I was wrong.” I didn’t realize how easy Papa and Omega had been on me these last two weeks until now. Or was this the point? Was this a test?

“You’re not being completely honest, Elena. I can feel it.”  
I suck my bottom lip in between my teeth and start to chew a little out of embarrassment.

“I didn’t feel like sharing.” I answer but it’s hardly above a whisper. I can feel his irritation through the bond. 

“Speak up, Elena.” Papa would let me get away with bond speaking. Omega would, depending on the mood.

“I am not Papa. And I am not Omega. When I’m asking you a question in regards to your budding abilities you will answer with your voice. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He nods urging me to continue. 

“I didn’t feel like sharing you with them. I’ve missed you these last two weeks. I wanted you all to myself. I’m sorry.” 

He sighs. Releasing his hold on my hair, he pulls me impossibly closer to him, his heat wraps around us and I can’t think of anything other than being in his arms. 

“You’re telling me that no one is here?” He nudges my head to the side, dragging his nose up and down the column of my neck before he nips the lobe of my ear. 

“Mhmm, no one. We have the whole house to ourselves.” I lean back, catching his mouth with mine. Two weeks is away too long. 

“You know what this means, Elena?” God, I know what I hope it means. I impatiently roll my hips into his searching for friction, for anything. Fuck, please. He bites my neck softly at first, he sucks all he can into his mouth, pulling away, his lips smack. 

“It means you’ll be the last to have me tonight. I’ll tie you to the chair and make you watch as Papa and Omega fuck and feed from me first.”

I try to hold the tears back but I’m unable too. They flow freely now, soaking Alpha’s shirt. He pulls back as soon as my crying becomes vocal. I’m so embarrassed that I keep my head casted down towards the floor. He grabs my chin redirecting my gaze up at him. He smiles as he wipes the tears from my face. 

“Elena, as soon as I put you down you’re going to go wait for me in the room. Do you understand?”  
I nod my head not trusting my voice. Alpha slowly unwraps my legs from around his waist and lowers me to stand. As soon as my feet hit the floor he leans in placing a soft kiss against my forehead.

“Don’t disappoint us, Ghuleh.” 

Fuck. 

I turn around as slowly as I can, eyes casted down towards my feet. 

“Yes, Papa.” Still I don’t look up. I stand here silently, waiting for him to send me on my way. 

“You’re dismissed, Ghuleh.” 

I walk as calmly as I can which is not calm at all, I almost fall into my hands and knees but Papa catches me before I can. His hands are on me and I can’t help but look up into his eyes. They’re dark. His pupils totally shot. 

“Please, be careful.” His nostrils flair as he can scent my arousal. As I make it to the stairs I chance a look back towards my Mates. Alpha and Papa are engaged in a heated kiss. Alpha’s hand firmly grasps Papa’s ass. I linger for another moment. They are so caught up in one another they don’t realize I’m still here. 

I descend, crossing the living room and decide to run the rest of the way up the stairs to our room. The shades are drawn and the room is lit by candle light. It’s beautiful and the sight of it is so unexpected it takes my breath away. I inch my way in, making sure I catch every detail. 

What is this? 

Incense burns flooding the air and my head bows with an easiness I haven’t felt since before Alpha left two weeks ago. My heart feels fuller with him home. I walk towards the bed noticing a new emerald green bedspread. It’s beautiful. I brush my fingertips across the spread. Soft. 

“How long have you been standing there, Omega?” I turn around and catch him leaning against the frame of the bathroom. His arms are crossed his chest, his head tilted to the side and an easy smile painted on his face. He’s fucking gorgeous. 

“Not that long..” He is across the room in three strides. I can’t help but sigh as he raises his hand cupping the left side of my neck. 

“What is all this?” I gesture towards the candles with both of my arms, confused as hell. Omega just laughs at me and guides me back to the bathroom. 

“Now I know Papa didn’t send you back here to talk. I’ve drawn you a bath. Relax. And when you are done, call me.” By the time I turn around he’s gone. Well there’s no reason to argue with a hot bath. I strip slowly, and carefully step inside the tub. The water is so warm I quickly bring in my other leg and sink fully underneath the water. I break the surface and bring my back to the wall of the tube. 

Fuck, this feels so good. I’m almost able to forget the trouble I’m now in. I can’t help the shiver of excitement that travels my spine as I think about how my Mates will punish me. I push it aside and try to work out what exactly I was thinking by keeping my abilities to myself. It was foolish. And I could have missed something important. I understand why they are so upset. I not only endangered me but all of my Mates.  
If I don’t get out soon I’ll become a prune. I stand up, watching the bubbles effortlessly side down my slick body and I call to Omega. 

‘I’m ready.’


	10. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry this took forever. 
> 
> All quotes that was start like 'this' mean they are happening between the bond. Anything said aloud will look like "this" 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘I’m ready’ I call out to Omega through the bond. He’s here before I can catch a chill. Holding his hand out to me I take it in mine, making sure I’m balanced as I step out of the tub. 

‘Here, Kitten.’ He helps me into one of my oversized, fluffy, black bathrobes. It’s warm as if he just grabbed it out of the dryer. I’m so moved by his thoughtfulness that tears flood my eyes. 

‘Omega..’ 

He stands behind me, one arm around my waist and the other snakes up from under my arm, and across my chest, resting his hand on my shoulder. He rocks us back and forth. 

‘I could stand here like this all night.’  
Omega kisses my neck as he squeezes my hip. 

‘Aye, but aren’t you even just a little curious about your punishment?’

I drop my head down in slight embarrassment, my cheeks flushing a deep red. They know me all too well. 

‘Alpha told me earlier..’ The picture that I’ve conjured up takes me by surprise. It’s so intoxicating, I can smell my own arousal. Omega reaches up plucking my nipple hard, breaking me from my fantasy. 

‘That’s enough, Elena. Papa is going to think I’ve been indulging you if you continue. I know how much you enjoy getting him all worked up, but you’ve really done it this time.’

I try to turn around in his arms but he refuses, holding me still in front of him.   
‘They are ready for us.’

He places a kiss against my neck as we start to walk out into the bedroom. The sun is completely gone now, and I’m suddenly distracted by the glowing candles that float about the room. 

“Elena.” Omega pulls me to a stop as my name is called. 

Papa stands before me looking gorgeous as always. But that’s not what has my attention. 

Alpha. 

He is standing at the foot of the bed. His arms tied above his head at the top of the bed post. His legs have been kicked apart and are also secured to the feet of the bedframe. He’s not wearing a stitch of clothing. And he’s painfully hard. I make to step towards him but I’m stopped by Omega. 

“Elena. Tonight it going to be little different. We have some new rules for tonight.. Any time you disobey Omega or myself, Alpha will be flogged.”

“Is that clear?”

I look past Papa trying to catch Alpha’s eyes to see if he is okay with this. His face is completely unreadable. Jesus, fuck. 

 

“Alpha didn’t do anything! You can’t just tie him up and flog him because I withheld information from you! This isn’t fair!” 

Papa raises his brow at my resistance. Stepping over to the side of the bed he picks up what looks like something you’d use on a horse. I’m distracted by his elegant gait as he makes to stand in front of Alpha. He turns facing him and strikes him fiercely across his thigh. The sound of it echoes throughout our room. Alpha flinches, biting his lip to keep his cry from coming out. 

“Elena, we’ve spoken about this before. Nothing is fair. I truly hope you can find the lesson in this.”

We have spoken about it. Plenty of times. Didn’t make it any easier to swallow. I can’t imagine what it’s been like for my Mates living in secret, and watching me come and go. It hurts my heart. But I’ve never had to answer to anyone. I did what I wanted when I wanted. Everything has always been up to me. Not to say that they control me, because they don’t. But, I’m not used to talking about every little thing. I like to keep things to myself. The bond makes it hard sometimes because at any moment they can catch a feeling or a fleeting thought that wasn’t intended for them. They’ve lived together so long that it’s easy for them. 

I nod, admitting defeat. Suddenly aware of Omega’s presence behind me I let him guide me to chair. The last six months had been challenging. My magic had yet to surface completely, leaving me with constant supervision. I could feel it everywhere; I could recognize it. But when it came to actually using it, I came up short. Magic was more difficult than I had thought. Papa & the Ghouls make it look so easy, but it’s second nature to them. And I am literally a newborn compared to them. These last few weeks though I had a knowing feeling that would come and go. So intense sometimes it would almost render me speechless. I had an episode earlier today leaving me to believe Alpha was returning. 

Omega stops me abruptly shaking me from my thoughts. He stands in front of me blocking my view of Alpha, the sound of the riding crop fills the air making me flinch. He steadies me with both hand on my shoulders. 

“Alpha has his own transgressions to atone for.” I make to interrupt him but he swiftly stops me.

“Enough, Elena.” Papa speaks out, the crop makes its appearance known again, this time across Alpha’s rear end.

 

Omega reaches for the knot on my robe, tugging it open he gently pulls it from me, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He motions to me with his hands that I sit, and I do. He reaches behind him pulling a few small bundles of rope from his back pocket. He knells down in front of me, placing three bundles in between his teeth for safe keeping. He pulls the knot loose and ties it around my wrist, securing it to the arm of the chair. I lift it, showing him that I am indeed tied well. He continues to tie my other wrist and my then my ankles to the legs of the chair. I’m spread for them. As soon as he is finished he stands and saunters back towards Papa. I try so hard to find any sort of friction in between my legs but Omega’s knots won’t budge. 

‘Fuck, his ass is incredible.’

Papa snorts having heard my thought and turns toward me, locking eyes, his burning with lust. I can’t help it, arching my low back I catch my clit on the seat of the chair as I roll my hips forward towards the trio. Without a word he hands the crop to Omega before he slowly walks over to me.

I’m unable to break eye contact even with the sounds of Omega striking Alpha. 

I can smell the arousal in the air. Papa’s magic is dense and works quickly as it wraps around me, my eyes roll up back into my head the closer he gets. 

‘Ghuleh.’ 

My head rights itself. His voice is strong, and it demands my attention. It’s only then that I can really comprehend the sounds in the room. Omega continues to savagely strike Alpha. My Fire Ghoul cries out, he doesn’t beg for mercy, but for more. His desperation brings a beauty to his face that he normally hides. It’s intoxicating. I grind my hips again into the seat.

Papa stands but a foot in front of me, with the raise of his brow he is able to halt the movement of my hips, Omega’s thunderous rain of strikes stop as soon as Alpha’s name leaves my lips. I drop my head down into my chest trying to catch my breath.

I feel him reach out with his magic, quickly he wraps it around me, hugging me. 

Papa’s hand on my shoulder breaks the connection between Alpha and I, his magic being stronger out of maturity. His eyes bore into mine as he tries to find my motive. 

“Omega, stop.” 

He stops, placing the crop on the mattress he walks to meet Papa in the middle of the room. Standing face to face they both place a hand on the others chest. Silently communicating between the two of them, free from invasion. 

I look past them resting my eyes on my Fire ghoul. I can clearly see him struggling to control his breathing. He is so worked up. I’ve never seen him worked up like this. I close my eyes and focus all my energy on helping him calm down. I envision my magic as a bright white ball of electricity, I feed it wave after wave of love and neutrality. When its large enough I open my eyes, seeing the form of my magic I send it to Alpha, wrapping it around him like he had me not so long ago. 

His head snaps up instantly. Can he feel my magic? He nods slightly trying not to bring attention to us for the moment. 

‘Try again, Little One.’ 

This time I keep my eyes open and focused on Alpha. I muster up all the lust I can and send it his way making sure I swaddle him tightly in it. As soon as it hits him he starts to quiver, his head drops breaking our eye contact and I can hear the soft rumble in his chest. I fucking did it. 

I’ve never been able to project my magic outward before. I focus my intention on Omega and Papa, still caught up in their own moment. As soon as my magic hits them they stumble towards each other, their hands still braced upon the other. Papa’s hand grips the fabric of Omega’s shirt as he tries to right himself. He turns towards me, his pupils fully dilated. 

 

“Elena.” He growls out as he pulls Omega down hard towards his mouth. His hand finding the ghouls ass, he sinks his fingers in causing Omega to buck his hips into him. Breaking their kiss, he pulls back whispering into his mouth, “I need you closer, Aether.” 

“Closer!” he cries out. Omega lifts Papa up, wrapping his legs around his waist, his left hand squeezes the Popes hip, rocking him over his cock. With foreheads touching Omega catches Papas bottom lip in between his own, tugging savagely their teeth crash together, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

“Stop, Omega- wait.” Papa pushes him away and untangles himself and stands in front of the Ghoul. He reaches back with his left hand, hooking his pinky finger with Aether’s, just enough contact to keep their thoughts their own. 

I concentrate harder, wrapping another blanket of lust around them. Their faces fall into sweet agony. 

 

“Elena..” Omega moans, swaying on his feet he closes the distance between him and Papa, thrusting his hips he moans out again. He reaches around Papa tightly gripping his hard cock. 

“Elena..” He sighs, dropping his mouth down to Papa’s neck, his teeth break through effortlessly. His head sags to the side, his eyes heavy with lust he finds mine as he grinds his ass into Omega’s center. 

‘Yes.’ I project loudly enough throughout the bond for all three to hear. 

With their eyes on me I dip my hips and thrust forward, catching my clit against the seat of the chair. 

“Papa, I need-“ I whine out, my magic backfires, the lust almost unbearable. He says something to Omega but it’s so soft I don’t catch it. Omega tugs Papa’s arm making him face him. He swiftly claims his mouth, its rough and passionate and I’m still tied to this fucking chair. 

“Please, Papa!” 

Panic starts to rise in my chest. I need them. Omega breaks their kiss and walks back to the bed, he grabs the crop and turns his attention to Alpha. He deploys five thunderous strikes to his backside, Alpha counting each one out aloud. 

My attention is broken as I catch Papa lifting his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside as he drops to his knees. 

“Is this what you want?” His voice is confident as he starts to crawl towards me, his pale skin glows from the candle light. I nod, not trusting my own voice. 

“Seven, eight!” Alpha cries out. Papa raises his brow questioning my silence. 

“Yes!” I answer, the strain in Alpha’s voice makes me weak. Jesus, fuck. Papa. He looks so incredibly sexy on his hands and knees. He leans forward, his hands on my ass he pulls me forward, placing me on the edge of the chair. I’m completely spread for him. 

“Can you feel it? Reach out and touch him, Ghuleh. Can you feel the hunger?” His head dips down and he slowly starts to tease me with the tip of his tongue.   
I could feel it. It was so deeply seeded that it’s origin and insertion are the same. It was at the very core of Alpha. A constant thrumming of electricity. It’s fucking intoxicating. I feel it, I feel it inside me too. 

“Nine!” The crop strikes again. The muscles of his abdomen contract when the crop hits him again. 

“Ten!” 

“Yes! I can… I can feel it right here.” I thrust my center into his face crying as he indulges me for a short few moments before he pulls away. 

“What have you learned tonight, Ghuleh?” He rises bringing us face to face. My head lulls to the side as I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. He’s so close I can smell myself on his lips. 

“Ten, eleven, twelve!” Alpha cries in the back. He’s so close. I can feel it in my cunt. 

“Communication is key, Papa.” He slides two fingers inside slowly working them in and out of me, his thumb lightly circles my clit. It’s incredible. Almost.

“Thirteen! Fourteen!”

“I’m so glad you were paying attention, Elena. And because you were, you’ve earned Alpha’s first release.” My eyes suddenly open as Papa pulls his fingers from me. 

“Fifteen!” 

Papa turns from me laughing over his shoulder as he walks to Alpha and Omega. 

"I hope you didn't have anything planned, Ghuleh." He drops to his knees in front of Alpha taking him deeply into his mouth. 

'I have a feeling you're gonna be in that chair all night.'


	11. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena gets what she wanted, but Papa seems to find a way to leave her wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I've been stuck on how i wanted this to go, and I decided to get the sex out of the way so we can get onto other things. I've also been working on an original story and thats been taking a lot of my creative attentions. So, here we go!

_“I’m so glad you were paying attention, Elena. And because you were, you’ve earned Alpha’s first release.”_

_My eyes suddenly open as Papa pulls his fingers from me._

_“Fifteen!”_

_Papa turns from me laughing over his shoulder as he walks to Alpha and Omega._

_"I hope you didn't have anything planned, Ghuleh." He drops to his knees in front of Alpha taking him deeply into his mouth._

_'I have a feeling you're gonna be in that chair all night.'_

 

 

“Alpha! Fuck, oh!” I don’t know if I can take much more. I can feel them, hear them through the bond.  Alpha leans down, his mouth so near to mine, he bites my lip, drawing blood.

“Oh, Elena, you were so eager to have me earlier. You’ve gone through so much trouble to get me here, all to yourself, and now, now you can’t- take much more.” He exaggerates the last three words with a powerful thrust, I, I can-.

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare come, Elena!” His eyes are wild, so full of lust, so full of power. He slams me back into the wall, my head cracks back fiercely and for a moment my head spins. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Papa and Omega. Papa is bent over the side of the bed, one hand reaching out fisted into the comforter, the other behind him, spreading himself for Omega.

Omega.

Fuck.

His eyes are shut in deep concentration; his hips answer to no one as he drills into Papa relentlessly. Omega buries his fingers into Papa piercing the fleshly skin of his ass as he cries loudly, asking our Pope permission.

“Please! Papa, Our Father, let me come!” His hips almost falter, the sweat drops from his brow landing onto Papa’s back.

“It’s not my release to give, Omega! Ask your brother!” He manages to grunt out as Omega struggles to keep himself under control.

“What do you think, Elena, Should I let him come? Would you like to come, Little One?” He pulls back away from the wall, his hands on my hips as he lifts me up and slams me down onto his prick.

“Only if- if we earned it. Did we earn it, Alpha?” I can barely understand my words, I’m out of breath, I’m needy, I want to come. Alpha laughs out loudly hearing the desperation in my voice. But he doesn’t answer. He walks us over to the bed pulling me off him he turns me around and bends me over the side so I’m face to face with Papa. Our Pope reaches out grabbing my hand and tries to pull me closer to him, his mouth is so close I can taste his breath. Alpha leans forward, pushing his body into mine, his hips don’t stop as he pushes my head into the bed, stealing Papa’s kiss from me. I’d scream if I didn’t know any better. He pulls back breaking their kiss, he fists his hand in my hair and raises my head so I can look at our Mates.

Papa’s eyes never leave Alpha. He’s enthralled.

“Come.” He commands us. His thrusts are so powerful; he slams into me repeatedly. Lowering his mouth to my neck he breaks my fragile skin, feeding himself. His heat enters me through his bite, consuming me, it takes control.

“Yes!” I come screaming, Alpha’s hips don’t falter, his pace steady but fast and still very powerful. I reach out, grabbing Papa, I need him, his mouth.

“Omega, come my brother! Come for me!” Alpha calls out from behind me, his orders spike the heat in me, my heart pounding in my chest. I need more.

“Papa! Please, let me feed! I need to feed!” I cry out, my hungry painfully apparent.  Omega grabs Papa by the throat, lifting him to his chest. Papa’s pupils completely blown out in a frenzied lust, his usually pale skin marred with bite marks and bruises, he looks incredible. I’m starving. But patient. Omega runs his nose along the column of Papa’s neck, the light touch teasing and delicious, he shivers, he leans back completely trusting Omega with his pleasure.

“What do you think, Father, would you like to feed our Kitten?” He licks his lips dropping his stare he takes a good look at me before he answers, he smirks.

“Would it give you pleasure, my Son?” Alpha digs his fingernails into my back, slowly he drags them down, reminding me of his presence, like I could forget, he hasn’t come yet. Omega flashes me a quick smile as he drops his mouth down to our Pope’s neck, he sinks his teeth in and pulls, the blood spilling from his mouth he makes a complete mess of our mate. He looks absolutely delicious.

“Oh yes, it would indeed give me pleasure, Father.” He gives his neck a good lick before he pushes Papa down to the bed, to me. I fist my hands into the comforter and try to pull my way to him but Alpha holds me back. I scream out in frustration. I’m hungry. He laughs out, pushing me down into the bed again just like before, I push my ass back against him trying to dislodge his hold on me which only makes him laugh louder.

“That’s cute, Little One.” He dips down low, brandishing Papa with a new bite, close to Omega’s, He cries out as the blood reaches his mouth, swallowing he goes in for seconds. He raises to his full height, head up to the Gods he spits the blood out, I can feel it raining down on us.

“Feed!” Alpha screams out as he comes, bringing the rest of us with him. Free of his bodily prison I drag myself to Papa, he reaches out and my body sings as we make contact.

“Please! Papa, feed me!” I don’t know if I will live if he says no. My heart, my cunt, they ache in desperation, I need him inside me. Our lips meet in a dizzying kiss, but all I can smell is his blood. He grabs hold of me by my hair keeping me still, I struggle to stay put. I drag my tongue across his lips, his chin, his cheeks, searching for sustenance.  

He chuckles. I can feel him in the bond. I can feel Omega. I can feel Alpha. He pulls back slightly, our eyes meet. I cry. He’s so beautiful.

“Feed, Elena. You’re going to need it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, these guys are switching all over the place! i can't keep them under control. they just get so excited.


	12. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are things being said through the bond speak.

_“Feed, Elena. You’re going to need it.”_

 Slowly I start to become aware of my surroundings. It’s warm. I can feel trace amounts of sunlight creeping through the shades, but I refuse to open my eyes just yet. Flashbacks from last night play through the bond. The feeding. But not how I experienced it, but Omega. He’s always finding new ways to bond speak. Do they others know? Alpha looks absolutely feral as he stands up, raining blood all over me and Papa.

Another imagine floods through the bond, the back of Papa’s head, his hair a complete mess shooting out in every direction. Alpha, laying on his stomach, a look of innocence on his face, bare ass in the air. I don’t know how he can sleep like that. And me. A slight smile, I’m curled towards Alpha, my leg hitched over his hip. My hair just as messy as Papa’s. I open my eyes to find Omega observing the three of us. He looks relaxed, but there is something else, He hides it well.

_‘Tea?’_

He nods, following me out of bed. He meets me at the foot with my robe, standing behind me he helps me into it, tying a loose knot to keep me covered. Omega wraps his arms around my center, he rests his head into the crook of my neck.

 _‘You smell like us.’_ He places a few lazy kisses before he lands a playful smack on my backside. He quickly slides on a pair of pajama bottoms.

 _‘Good.’_  


Together we quietly tip toe down stairs, I find Edgar waiting patiently by his empty food bowl, a single meow escapes his little cat lips. Omega grabs his food from the cabinet above the pantry.

“Hey little guy, you hungry?” He calls out to my familiar as he pours the food into his bowl.

“I gave you a little extra for being so patient.” I can’t help but giggle, all three of my Mates love to spoil him, he’s starting to look a little heavy now that I think of it.

I walk over to the sink shaking my head, I grab us two mugs and turn around to find Omega already has the tea pot filled with water and on the stove.

Placing the mugs on the counter I reach into the draw and pull out two bags of Earl Grey. I tear them open and place the tea inside the mugs. I turn to face Omega, he still hasn’t said anything, I can feel it building within him, within the bond. Reaching out I place my hand across his cheek, he leans into it, the scruff tickling my hand, his eyes close. I can feel a spike of contentment flood through the bond.

“What is it, Omega? I felt it as soon as I woke up. You’re uneasy about something.” He nuzzles my hand again before he opens his eyes. Dread. I can feel my chest cramping with his anxiety, what is he hiding? Could it truly be this bad? He places his hand over mine. The cramping subsides.

“Someone is going to come over today and I’m not sure how you’re going to react to him.’ He releases his hold on me and steps back a bit to give me space. He does this a lot, always making sure he isn’t influencing my first reaction to something. He understands my need for space.

“Who is coming over?” I ask hesitantly.

He looks me straight in the eyes, no emotion to be seen, to be felt.

“Matthew.”

Matthew. Matthew. Matthew.

I close my eyes as visions from my past life wreck my body. I can feel Omega’s strong arms keeping me upright. Matthew and I laughing, drinking, fighting, in this very kitchen. How is that possible? The walk that cost me my life. The car that ended it. Over and over again.

But I can’t see the driver. Its blurred.

And then there is Papa, leaning over me as I take my last breath.

I come to, Omega still holding me. My heart erratic, my breathing shallow and fast. Am I sweating?

“How do you know Matthew?” Again, he’s emotionless. I envy it.

The teapot starts to scream, we don’t move, daring the other to move for it. He breaks our contact, pouring the steaming hot water over our tea bags. I can instantly smell the bergamot; it calms me down. I reach for mine, Omega doesn’t make to stop me, the heat helps keep me balance.

“He’s part of the church. This house, is part of the church. We had him move in to take care of it at the time. When you had moved in.. We were about to make ourselves known. It was his job to watch over you. It was hard on him. He was new to the responsibility; we were entrusting him with a lot. The day, the day you died, we were all on our way, Papa got here first, Alpha and I were twenty minutes behind.” He pauses. Giving me time to process everything he’s said.

“Were my parents part of the Church too? Did they know?” He shakes his head slightly.

“No, after the accident, we shut down this part of the Church. We ended up renting it out because we liked the location, but couldn’t stand being in the house. We had dreams of you here; we weren’t willing to give that up. We were never involved with your parents. Sister Imperator oversees our properties, and since Elena isn’t your first name, when you took over the lease she didn’t think to look into it. You have no idea how surprised the three of us were to find out you were here, where everything went wrong.”

I take a sip of the tea, willing it to help me process everything he has shared. He does the same.

“Why wait six months to tell me all this?” I try to keep my tone neutral but its hard, I’m hurt.

“We were waiting to see if you could remember on your own or if you’d need help. Since you haven’t been able to fully grasp your magic we decided it was time to step in. That’s where Matthew comes in. We are hoping since you two had spent some time together, that there was trust in your friendship, maybe he could help spark something.”

I nod, taking another sip of tea the heat helps calm me down, it’s not Alpha’s, but it will do in a pinch.

“So when is he coming over?” Omega smiles, I can see the hope flood his eyes. I hand over my tea as he reaches for it, placing them both on the counter.  He pulls me in, his lips resting briefly on my forehead, he wraps his arms around me, we sway left, right, left again. I can feel my hurt and irritation lifting as Omega wraps us in a perfect cocktail of hope and intrigue.

“He will be here a little after noon.”

_‘Okay, I’ll do it. For you. For Alpha, for Papa.’_

He pushes me back, smiling again, he presses his lips against mine this time. I can taste his tea, his sleep, I deepen our kiss needing more of him. I step on to the tips of my toes trying to get in closer, he’s so fucking tall. He chuckles, ending our kiss he motions somewhere behind me.

Looking behind me I see our Mates. Alpha standing tall and sleepy, towering over Papa from behind his hands resting on our Pope’s bare shoulders. The bruises and bites from last night still visible.

“Are we interrupting anything?” Papa sounds hopeful as he licks his lips, taking in mine and Omega’s state of arousal through the bond. I don’t understand how I could be ready for more. Last night was intense. I woke up _sated_. But now I’m not so sure.

Alpha trails his hands down Papa’s shoulders to his pecs, he squeezes them, one hand trails down further towards Papa’s growing erection, the other pinches his nipple.

“Answer me, Elena.” Papa growls out, it falls short though as Alpha dips his head down to the feeding marks on his neck, licking them Alpha grounds his hips into Papa, searching for some sort of friction.

“Ahh no, but I’m starting to think we may be..” I can’t take my eyes off them. My hunger grows. I can feel Omega’s erection planted firmly in my low back. He rocks us side to side, its slow and intoxicating. He moves his hands to mimic Alpha’s, frustrated with my robe he unties it, letting it slide slowly off my shoulders I can’t help but feel powerful, the lust in the air is incredible, I’m thriving.

 I feel aware, I feel energized, I feel alive.

I dig my fingertips into his thighs, anchoring myself to him.

Alpha’s hand disappears underneath Our Pope’s sleepwear, his tight grip steals his breath, Papa bucks his hips forward, egging him on. Omega’s hand dips down into my center.

 _‘Fuck. I’m so wet, Omega.’_ He licks the lobe of my ear before he catches it with his teeth, tugging it, the pain of it makes my cheeks flush.

“Who makes you wet, Elena?”

“Fuck!” Instead of answering him I rock my hips back and forth riding his hand.

“Elena! Who makes you wet?” He shouts, pinching my clit when I don’t answer.

“You do! Fuck, Omega!”

Omega places his hand flat across my chest, right on top of his sigil. It burns with his touch. It feels incredible.

Alpha slides his index and middle fingers into Papa’s mouth, fucking him to exhaustion.

“I’m so close, Fire.” Papa whines, the ghoul frees him of his pants, Omega and I moan at the sight of Papa’s cock.

Omega continues to follow Alpha’s lead; he slips his fingers into my mouth.

How is it that every inch of this man tastes so good? It’s unholy.

My mouth waters just as my cunt.

 _‘Fuck!’_ I speak to Papa through the bond. His eyes open, catching mine, the magic is so thick in the air we sway side to side, I’m not sure how much longer I will last. He winks, he weaves one hand up and into Alpha’s hair, tugging hard. The ghoul removes his fingers from his mouth, his hand disappearing as he relocates his fingers deeply into the Pope. He only lasts three pumps before he comes, shooting his seed all over Alpha’s hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I’m so distracted by Papa that I didn’t realize Omega removed his fingers from my mouth. As soon as his fingers sink into me I’m coming.

“Yes, Kitten! Come for me!” His whispers while I’m riding his hands, I’m so sensitive, my hips rock erratically. I can hardly stand. Sensing my weakness my Ghoul lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walks us into the downstairs bathroom, Papas already started the shower.

He sets me down onto the counter, the tile cold against my flushed flesh. I look up into Omega’s eyes, all his unease gone. He smiles, places a soft kiss on my cheek.

“Wait, what about you? You didn’t..”

He shushes me, his palm covering my mouth, I can taste myself on him.

“I’m gonna shower upstairs with Alpha.” He bites his lip, wagging his brows at me. I can’t help but chuckle at his behavior.

“Matthew will be here in a few hours.” He kisses me again. He kisses me again, he turns to leave, pausing in the door.

“Papa.” They share a meaningful look before he closes the door leaving us.

“What was that about?” Whatever it was, it was completely lost on me. He chuckles softly as he walks to me, he stands in between my legs, dropping to his knees he places his hands on mine, spreading me open even further.  

“He wants to make I’m not ignoring my needs.” His hands creep up toward my backside, he grips me, pulling me to the edge of the counter.”

“Last night was intense.” I lose all sense as I feel his mouth on me.

“He wants to make sure I’m properly fed.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I'm pretty sure I said at the end of the last chapter there wasnt going to be sex in this chapter, but Papa wouldn't allow it. So sex happened and holy shit was it good. Papa is killing me with his end of the chapter one liners. That sexy beast. 
> 
> Things things are starting to resurface for Elena. Her powers are coming out more and more as the chapters go on. We are learning more. Like this house business. Let's hope that everything goes well with their meeting with Matthew. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! and sticking it through my dry writing spells. <3 <3 <3


	13. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's short. I'm working on it.

“Elena, please, take this and do try to relax.” Alpha sighs as he hands me a joint. I’ve been a bundle of nerves since Papa and I got out of the shower. I don’t know how to act. I honestly don’t remember much of Matthew. I know we lived together shortly. He was kind. And super fucking moody. But he gave me a home when I needed one. And there was a spark of trust I could feel when they mentioned him. It’s just all so bizarre!

I take the joint from my Ghoul and take a deep drag, feeling the effects almost instantly. Alpha always has really strong stuff. They could easily try the bond, but we are trying to use it less, I need to learn how to control myself.

Omega, Alpha and I are sitting at the bar, waiting patiently for Matthew to show up. I can’t stop thrumming my fingers on the counter. Papa walks behind the bar, handing me a piping hot mug of tea.

“Am I that bad?”

All three of my mates’ feel the need to reply,

“YES!”

Jesus.

“Okay, okay! Give me the goddamn tea!”

Our laughter is cut short as the doorbell rings.

“Well shit.” I force myself to laugh. Papa walks out from behind the bar to go let Matthew in. My Ghouls sit quietly besides me, our backs facing the entry way. I can hear the front door close. Then their shoes. I catch his scent quickly; he smells like fresh laundry. Another drag on the joint I pass it to Alpha as I turn in the chair to catch a glimpse of Matthew.

He’s taller than I remember. His hair blonde and pulled back up out of his face, if he let it down it would fall just a few inches below his chin. He’s wearing sunglasses.

He is dressed from head to toe in black.

My Mate’s sigils burn the closer he gets to us. I don’t know what to think of it so I make an effort not too. Matthew and Papa both stop about 10 feet from us. I jump off the barstool unsure of my next move. I check him out. I take two steps forward. I signal for Papa to move away from him. Still not sure of how his presence makes me feel.

I slowly circle him. I take a deep breath in, trying to get some sort of read on his emotions. He is nervous. I can tell the Ghouls are doing their best to keep the air clear but I’m still very overwhelmed by his signature. Other than Air, Water, & Earth he’s the only other person who has been invited in. This place is my sanctuary.

As I come up behind him, I can’t help the urge to give him a little push. He sways but does not lose his footing.

I continue my walk around him, stopping face to face. Seriously, who the fuck wears sunglasses inside?

I take two more steps.

I reach out to remove his glasses but before I can reach them, they fly right off his face. The air darkens with magic.

His eyes a deep brown. Almost shocking as they stand out so drastically against his pale skin. They suit him.  Bringing my hand to the sigil that burns the most, Papa’s, I wonder if it’s because he closest to him, I rub circles over it, willing it to calm down.

“Move.” There is no questioning me. Papa moves slowly to the Ghouls as not to spook me. I can’t take my eyes off Matthew.

I tilt my head to the right as I reach out with my arm again, I run my index and middle finger over his eyes, closing them as I shut my own.

His mind closed to me. Dark, like an abandoned warehouse. Its quite impressive, really. I haven’t seen anything like this. I concentrate, trying to conjure as much of my magic as possible. I can feel it pulsating within me. It creeps from my toes, my knees, that spot behind my belly button..

There!

The corners of his mind, hardly noticeable, a change in color, rolling up like the edges on a piece of paper.

From my breasts, up the sides of my neck, it continues on, consuming my scalp. It feels incredible.

  _My magic._

I release it.

I focus my intent on the edges, like fire, it catches. Slowly burning away at the walls he built for me. The darkness fades away, there’s an intense light, almost blinding, nothing left except a black orb the size of a grapefruit.

It quivers.

I push on forward, trying to make my way towards the orb. Matthew places his hand on my shoulder as he tries to steady himself. I imagine this must feel pretty invasive. I continue on. The palm of my hand gets warmer the closer I get. The orb shakes. His magic so strong I can hear the glasses rattle above the bar.

If I could just..

The sigils start to burn in warning but I don’t let up, a few glasses drop from their fixtures, crashing to the floor, the sound is so jarring I flinch. Matthew squeezes my shoulder and the orb shrinks. For a moment everything is still. I can hear voices from within the orb. I can’t understand any of it though.   


_What is that sound?_

 

They are too quiet. Protected. Imprisoned maybe. Are they calling me? Are they taunting me? Praising?

They stop suddenly. No one moves.

The orb suddenly blows out, knocking me back, my eyes open from the force of it. Matthew squeezes my shoulder again.

“Emeritus, I agreed to come, but I did not agree to have her mucking around inside my head.” His eyes never leave mine as he speaks to Papa. I can’t say I’m thrilled with his attitude. He removes his hand.

“She is strong. But she is young, she can’t be allowed to leave until she has it under control.”

Papa walks up behind me, he rests his hands on my shoulders.

“How strong?”

He turns to Papa, he looks devastated.

“Very.”

Matthew nods to Alpha and Omega. He turns, walking towards the front door, he pauses, turning back to us.

“Emeritus..”

Papa wraps his arms around me, he leaves a lingering kiss on my neck. I know he can smell Matthew on me. I can feel his irritation through the bond like its my own.

“Yes, Matthew.”

Matthew shakes his head, annoyed with Papa’s lack of interest.

“Don’t underestimate her. She hasn’t even tapped into half of it.”

Alpha walks past us, showing Matthew out.

I turn around in Papa’s arms feeling exhausted. I lay my head against his chest as I try to collect my thoughts.

What the fuck was that?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got to meet Matthew!!!!   
> I think my favorite part of this chapter is the way Elena stalks Matthew. When she pushes him! Ugh, I love it!!! I didn't want too much of the our boys in this chapter because I wanted all the attention on Elena and Matthew. 
> 
> Matthew hasn't really changed it seems, still moody as fuck. 
> 
> And readers!!! Lets not forget the part where Elena knocks his glasses right off his face!!! BITCH GET IT!!!!!


	14. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are bond speak.

I don’t think I’ve seen Papa this- carefree before. It’s refreshing. It’s different from his usual stuffy self. Alpha and Omega were right, we needed a night to ourselves. After meeting Matthew, things around the house had been rather stressful. Training was constant and everyone was irritable. My magic was still reluctant to fully appear. That’s when Alpha and Omega stepped in, shoving some concert tickets in our hands and kicking us out for the night. I never would have taken Papa for a Peaches fan, but holy shit, HE CAN DANCE! Those hips. I close my eyes, focusing my attention on the warm body behind me. His magic is intoxicating, I can feel him wrap it around me, it pulls me closer to him.

His wet lips meet my ear, his teeth playfully nipping me.

_‘Come on, let’s go.’_

I can feel his anxiousness flood the bond. I turn my head to catch sight of his face, he’s serious.

_‘Are you alright?’_

He nods, this time his lips meeting mine.

_‘Shows about to end. And there is cake at home.’_

_‘You want to rush home for cake?’_

He grabs my hips as he grinds himself into the small of my back.

_‘You could say that.’_

…………………………………………………………………………

The cab took forever to find us, and forever to get us home. We could have had someone from the Church pick us up but Papa insisted there be no Church involvement. It took the guy 30 minutes to find us. In that time, we had another two shots each, and smoked one of those tiny ass joints Alpha likes to roll.

The ride home is a blur of kisses, bites, and bond speak. Papa has such a dirty mouth. I will not be held responsible for my lustful behavior. 

Almost falling out of the cab we laugh from the curb to the front door. Papa leans me back into the wall near the door bell, almost signaling our arrival home to our Mates, that is if our laughing didn’t already wake them.

“Papa, what are you doing?” He places his hands on my shoulders keeping me steady.

“I just want to take a good look at you.” I want to see what he sees, so I dip into the bond.

My hair is a mess but I’m not sure if it’s from all the dancing or because of the car ride home. I find that I don’t mind the state of my hair though. What I find the most interesting is that I can see my magic. I can see it hugging me tightly, it sits right under the surface of my skin, almost reluctantly making itself known. It seems to glow in reaction to my thoughts, its aware and listening to me.

_‘Where did you go, Elena?’_

I slip out of the bond, I can still see the effects of the drink and joint etched into Papa’s face. He smiles as he makes to open the door, I pause him, and lift my hand close to the knob but not touching. I focus, my intention clear, and this time the door opens with little resistance.

 

_‘Good work, Elena.’_ The energy changes as soon as we walk inside. It’s lustful, heady, it’s thick. Papa turns me back towards the door, his hands on my hips we sway side to side, everything about him is intoxicating. He needs not to speak, his ambition apparent. Close the door Elena. But it’s so hard to pay attention with Papa’s lips on my throat. His teeth drag back and forth deeper with each pass.

“Shit.” I can feel the vibrations course through him as he groans in response to my small curse. This time I picture my magic resting just below the surface of my skin, I let out a long even sigh and at the end I flick my wrist, effectively shutting the door, another gesture of my hand and the door locks. I fucking did it.

_‘I think you deserve something sweet, Ghuleh._ ’ Both giggling we stumble over the other right into the kitchen. Drunk on my new found skill I open the fridge with a wave of my hand as I jump to sit up on the counter.

Papa reaches into the fridge, an air of excitement encircles us, he spins around but loses his footing, he drops down onto his knees, the plate of cake thankfully surviving the fall into the hardwood floor. Shocked into silence by the fact that he actually fell he pauses a moment before looking up at me. His shoulders shake as he tries to hold in his laughter.

_‘What am I going to do with you, my clumsy little Papa?’_ I ask through the bond not trusting my voice. He cocks his head to the side, his eyes calculating, he bites his lip before he whispers in reply.

“Why don’t you come down here and share this with me?” I swiftly jump off the counter, landing soundlessly on my feet. A feat that not even Papa could execute right now.

“Tsk, tsk, my little show off.” He raises a brow at me as I kneel down in front of him. I laugh at him, covering my mouth as I remember the others are sleeping. He holds the plate of cake in one hand as he looks at me and then to his free hand. He tears a small piece of cake and slowly places in into his mouth. His eyes close as his lips do, a groan escapes the prison that is his mouth and I find myself squeezing my thighs together, anxious for my own turn.

“It’s absolutely sinful, Elena. Would you like a taste?”

I nod and open my mouth as I lean my head back. He tears off another piece and delicately places it in my mouth. It’s so moist. And pleasantly thick as I begin to slowly chew.

_‘Fuck, it’s so good.’_

I open my eyes as I hear Papa place the plate on the ground. He’s already holding another piece of cake and smears it across my jaw line and down my neck.

“Papa...” He leans forward, his mouth hovering an inch above mine. He dips down, his mouth following the trail of cake.

“Please..” He pulls back making eye contact, his hands gripping the neck line of my shirt and tears it fiercely apart, exposing me to him. Fuck. The bra comes next. My nipples prickle from the cold. I rise onto my knees, grabbing a fist full of his hair I bite down roughly onto his lip. I always find myself starving when we are alone and I can’t help myself. I pull him up with me and step back, toeing off my shoes and then ridding myself of my jeans.

“Elena.” I close the distance between us, the fabric of his shirt scraps across my bare skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. It feels incredible. He turns us around quickly shoving me forcefully against the pantry door, he weaves his hand into my hair as the other one is firmly planted on my hip, he squeezes both, pushing me a second time into the door. I can’t get enough. 

“What have you done to me?” He kisses me, his lips retracing the trail of chocolate cake he missed earlier.

“Do you know how powerful you are, Elena?” He drops down to his knees, he throws my leg over his shoulder and pulls my center to his mouth. He’s an expert at oral.

“I don’t think you have a clue.” I can’t think as he circles my clit slowly with his tongue. I grind my hips into his face.

“I don’t think you realize how truly dangerous you are, Young One. Let us teach you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cake scene has been sitting on my computer for awhile. Elena is finally getting more of a handle on her powers. Finally. I hope you all have great dreams of Papa dancing to Peaches, I know I will.
> 
> P.s. I cant tell you how many times I had to reread this to make sure it said bond speak and not bong speak.


End file.
